Entre Amor e Adeus
by Kel Prongs
Summary: Porque eu sempre vi em você minha força. O céu ao meu alcance - Nada poderia separá-los - L/J
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:** O que você faria se o amor da sua vida pedisse pra você seguir em frente? E se você soubesse que ele te ama, mas que vocês não podem ficar juntos por que  
já era tarde demais? Esqueceria para sempre a história entre vocês? Ou viveria do passado?

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling

* * *

"Entre Amor e Adeus.

Querida Lily,

Nunca imaginei que fosse escrever tais palavras. Mas eu preciso de você. Mais do que eu preciso do ar, mas do que o sol precisa da lua. De fato, você é meu sol, você que me traz esperança e riso, alegria e vida. Eu sinto muito por todos os erros que cometi, se eles foram muitos, lembre-se que apenas queria o seu bem, nada mais, e nada menos. Por mais que eu te amasse, não poderia te deixar com alguma certeza de que voltaria. Penso em você a cada segundo, a cada instante dos dias longos e garridos da minha vida. Cada toque seu está guardado, e eu quase posso senti-la. Eu nunca fui o típico cara romântico, mas com você esse meu lado flui incrivelmente natural, como se fosse parte de mim. Talvez porque você já faz parte de mim. Acho que tudo o que eu escrevi até agora pode ser condensado em três palavras complexas e de uma enorme incompreensão para os tolos ou ignorantes: Eu te amo. E é isso que me da mais forças para terminar o que tenho aqui, e logo voltar a te abraçar e afagar seus cabelos, e repetir essas palavras quantas vezes forem necessárias, e até você irá me silenciar com seu doce beijo, que é outra coisa que não sai da minha cabeça.

Deixo, a partir daqui, de tentar manter minha promessa, sim, vou deixar de tentar e vou cumpri-la. Porque agora que me dei conta dos meus sentimentos, que há muito eu venho tendo conhecimento e guardando-o com medo de expressa-lo, eu quero te fazer minha, e somente minha. Sirius está mandando um beijo carinhoso para você. Temo que tenha que ir agora, mas eu vou levar sua foto comigo até poder matar as saudades pessoalmente.

Nos vemos em breve, com todo o meu amor,

James Potter."

Dobrou a carta e guardou-a longe das lágrimas que caíam como cascatas pelas suas bochechas, borrando a letra pouco caprichada do correspondente. Todas aquelas palavras já não valiam de nada. Todos aqueles sentimentos que ele transpusera com tanto vigor e gosto estavam arruinados, tudo acabado. Era tarde demais para cumprir as promessas que agora pareciam inúteis, independente da vontade de ambos de que fosse verdade. Aquelas palavras, cada uma, era uma ferida que ardia com a mesma intensidade que ele as escrevera, era tarde demais.

Ele dissera uma vez que nunca era tarde demais, mas ele estava errado. Os dois estavam, e agora, esse erro parecia ser cruel que nunca. Ele a abandonara, para sempre.

- Sempre... É um tempo longo demais.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, é um prólogo BEM curto, mas o que vocês acharam? Mandem Reviews quem quiser que eu poste mais tá?

Beeeijos :*


	2. Save me, Romeo

_We were both young when I first saw you__._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns__._

_Se__e you make your way through the crowd,_

_And say hello, l__ittle did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles._

**4 de Julho de 1941.**

Hoje será mais uma daquelas reuniões entre famílias de grande porte do lado rico da cidade pacata de Seattle. Afinal, hoje é comemorada a independência da grande potencia dos Estados Unidos da América, e para a felicidade da nação, o fato de não estarmos envolvidos na 2ª Guerra Mundial. Não que eu me incomode com isso, de fato, sou muito patriota, o problema mesmo são essas reuniões em que minha mãe tenta me jogar para cima dos homens mais bem dotados da atualidade. Isso me perturba, muito. Eu me importo com coisas que aquelas pestes não se importam, nossos valores são opostos, como posso sequer pensar em me casar com um deles. Francamente. Quero encontrar alguém que valha a pena, quero amar, não ser desejada.

* * *

A garota parou de escrever subitamente ao ouvir as batidas na porta. Fechou o pequeno caderno de capa marrom e surrada e enfiou-o na segunda gaveta, escondido em baixo da tampa solta, em baixo de suas peças íntimas, a voz soou no segundo em que fechava desesperada com um baque surdo.

- Lily, está vestida? – Suspirou de alívio ao constatar que era apenas a voz de sua amiga.

- Entre Marlene. – Foi em direção a porta para abraçar a garota que veio acompanhada da empregada.

- Você ainda não está pronta? – Questionou a convidada desnecessariamente ao ver o vestido simples e o tênis qualquer que a amiga usava.

- Quanto mais hora fizer para sair, menos tempo teremos que ficar lá.

- Que bom que iremos juntas então! – Afirmou Marlene sorrindo sentando-se na cama. Observando enquanto a empregada ia silenciosamente até o guarda-roupa e puxava uma roupa encapada com um plástico preto. – Vejo que já sabe o que vai vestir. – A outra acompanhou o olhar.

- Infelizmente minha mãe sabe há três semanas. Três semanas! – Repetiu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Marlene riu.

- Relaxe Lily, até parece que você não esperava isso, é de sua mãe que estamos falando, sem ofensa, claro.

- Claro. – Concordou acenando com descaso com a mão. – Mas três semanas é um tempo realmente longo. Acho que ela está tramando alguma coisa Lene, tenho quase certeza.

- _Quase_ certeza? Tenho que repetir que é a SUA mãe? Ora Lily, não pode ser tão ruim. Ela é _sua_ mãe, não iria querer nada de ruim para você. – Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o plástico puxando o zíper.

- Da última vez ela queria que eu conhecesse Lucius Malfoy. – Lembrou Lily se jogando de costas na cama, ouvindo o leve clique da porta se fechando.

A empregada as havia deixado. Lily perdera as contas de quantas vezes tentará se comunicar com ela. Perguntando coisas como o tempo, tentando ganhar a simpatia da mulher, mas aparentemente sua mãe havia ganhado. Perdera as contas, também, de quantas mulheres passaram pela sua casa como sua empregada, sempre ajudando Lily nas travessuras ou dando conselhos que sua mãe ouvia por detrás da porta. Não que elas não arranjassem mais empregos, eles só não seria mais na casa de Lily. Tinha certa influência sobre seu pai que tinha certa influência sobre a mãe e consequentemente não paravam no olho da rua. Claro que elas ainda mantinham contato, cartas secretas que passavam de um amigo ou conhecido para o outro. De fato, a batalha não estava perdida, Lily pensou sabiamente, havia vezes que quando fazia piadas ou ironias sobre as conversas de sua mãe que percebia um sorriso torto mas sincero no rosto da mulher.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – Foi arrancada dos seus devaneios quando a figura de Marlene apareceu na sua visão periférica, se apoiou nos cotovelos e viu que a amiga esticava na frente do corpo o vestido que deveria usar dali alguns instantes, sua boca se entreabriu.

- Olha o tamanho do decote! – Disse exasperada tampando a boca com as mãos, Marlene olhava com um sorriso sentindo certo pesar pela amiga.

- Seu pai NUNCA permitiria isso. – Disse tentando acalmar a amiga. – Com certeza ele nem sabe o que sua mãe fez.

- Ela quer que eu passe de mulher da vida para todas as pessoas da cidade? Só porque talvez Dolohov ou Malfoy gostem disso?

Lily se levantou e correu na direção do guarda-roupa e passou de cabide em cabide, procurou dentro das gavetas, arrancando-as para fora e pisou forte no chão.

- Eu também procurei pelos boleros, eles não estavam ai. – Disse Marlene.

- Meu pai vai saber disso, imediatamente! – Avisou Lily indo em direção da porta. Porém, sua mãe apareceu primeiro.

- Lily! Ainda não se vestiu? – Disse pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Não, e nem pretendo... Senhora. – Acrescentou rapidamente ao notar o tom de voz que usava. – A senhora viu o decote mãe?

Ela sorriu de um modo calculista.

- Sim, e é esse vestido mesmo que você irá usar... Agora! – Disse apontando para o vestido que Marlene segurava.

- Nunca! Você quer que eu fique com qual imagem?

- Não me importo, se usar esse vestido com certeza vai arranjar um marido e assim logo sua fama irá passar, de fato, ela nem vai existir.

- Eu não pretendo me casar essa noite mamãe, e nem ao menos achar um homem que um dia possa fazer isso.

- Não seja teimosa Lily, e vá por esse vestido, ou eu mesma o coloco em você.

Ela saiu do quarto, mas Lily não ouviu os passos, e por debaixo da porta via a sombra de sua mãe, parada a porta.

- Ela só pode estar brincando comigo. – Sussurrou a filha. Quase arrancou o vestido da mão de Marlene e começou a se despir.

- Lily! Você esqueceu de fechar as cortinas!

- Pra que me incomodar? Depois de por esse vestido as pessoas vão ver apenas um pouco menos do que se andasse nua por ai. Talvez mamãe até gostasse que alguém me visse assim... – Disse apontando para o corpo de apenas calcinha e sutien. – Acharia que seria mais fácil ainda para alguém morder a isca.

Marlene segurou o riso enquanto ajudava Lily a colocar o vestido. Puxou o zíper e abotoou o único minúsculo botão nas costas. Ficaram de frente para o enorme espelho, lado a lado. Marlene estava dividida entre o riso e a pena, ficando com uma cara realmente estranha. Lily estava divida entre o choro e a raiva, parecendo uma criança birrenta.

- Me sinto tão...

- Lily. – Marlene observou atentamente o reflexo da amiga. – O vestido é lindo, e você é também, a combinação dos dois não poderia ser mais perfeita.

- Concordo Marlene, mesmo, mas é só que. – Passou a mãe pela saia do vestido. De frente única e de uma coloração entre o azul e o verde escuro destacavam seus olhos esmeraldas, ressaltavam sua pele alva que entrava em contraste com os cabelos acajus que iam um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

Marlene sorriu compreensiva e empurrou Lily até a penteadeira, pressionou seus ombros, sentando-a e puxou com os dedos, um de cada lado do rosto da amiga, duas mechas de cabelo, os unindo atrás, pegou uma presilha na cor bronze, pequena e em forma de flor, e a encaixou. Puxou a franja da amiga, deixando-a com um ar mais de moça.

- Obrigada. – Lily sorriu.

- Falta só um perfume, e a maquiagem. – Informou Lene com tom de quem ainda não acabara e que era melhor não tentar fugir.

Depois de dar mais alguns toques jovens no rosto de Lily, invejando e admirando um pouco a pele macia da amiga, pensando em quantas garotas daquela cidade não matariam por uma pele como a dela, ou o quanto as lojas de cosméticos iriam falir se as pessoas tivessem pele como a dela.

- Andem meninas, estamos muito atrasadas já! - Exclamou a mãe de Lily, Anne Evans batendo na porta.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. - Disse Lily se levantando e caminhando ao lado de Marlene até o carro da família.

Naquela época era difícil de se ter um carro, eram caros e mesmo depois de pagos davam muito prejuízos por causa do combustível que não era nada barato, e nos raros casos de haver algum problema com o motor ou qualquer parte elétrica, a mão de obra custava certa dificuldade. Não que esse fosse um problema para a família Evans, o pai de Lily, Charles Evans era um homem distinto e divertido, vindo da Inglaterra com sua mulher e as duas filhas ainda novas, Lily tinha apenas três anos quando se mudou para os Estados Unidos, dono de uma rede hotéis da cidade, por isso, conhecia muitos estrangeiros, e era justamente sobre isso que estavam falando.

- Fiquei sabendo que os Potters voltaram para a cidade. - Comentou a mulher no banco do passageiro.

- De fato, todos do hotel estavam falando sobre isso. - Charles não abriria mão tão fácil das informações de fofoca para sua esposa. Ela teria que insistir mais.

- Abandonaram a cidade. A criança não tinha mais de dez anos quando se mudaram sabe-se lá para onde! - Reclamou ela. - Fiquei sabendo que a Sra. Potter era viciada em remédios, pobre coitada.

Todos no carro sabiam que Anne Evans não estava tendo nenhum tipo de sentimento de compaixão pela tal Sra. Potter, queria apenas passar de boa moça. De fato, agora que parava para pensar Lily se lembrava vagamente do garoto Potter, na época que ele era mais ou menos da sua idade. Tinha certeza que era mais velho, lembrava-se dos amigos que jogavam lama nas meninas, inclusive nela e em Marlene, nos dias de chuva, algo que ocorria repetidas vezes em Seattle.

- Não acho que seja isso. - Claro que Charles tentaria convencer a mulher que aquilo não passava de fofocas, que ela e as suas outras colegas futriqueiras adoravam espalhar para se sentirem melhores consigo mesmas.

- Ora, e do que você pode saber, Charles? - Disse rispidamente, captando a mensagem de descrença que ele dava com suas palavras. - A única coisa que pensa é em reformas naquele bendito e precioso hotel.

- Aqui não é hora nem lugar para você soltar sua língua querida. Chegamos.

Lily bateu a porta do carro admirando a enorme casa que estava iluminada pelo chafariz. A casa com uma iluminação amarelada, magnificamente decorada com balões chineses brancos com lamparinas dentro, uma haste sem bandeira posta no meio da festa, em meio a uma enorme multidão que ria e falava alto, os jardins pela lateral da mansão estavam vazios, e as salas não podiam ser vistas pelas janelas devido ao passa-passa de gente de um lado para o outro. Um pequeno palco se erguia em meio as luzes com lustres e piscas branco de natal. A sua boca entreabriu admirada, se virou para Marlene e encontrou a boa entreaberta de seu pai, mas ele não estava virado para a caso, pelo contrário, estava virado para ela.

- Lily Evans, o que é _isso _que está usando? - A garota havia se esquecido do vestido completamente, sua mãe apareceu naquele exato momento e colocou o braço em torno dos ombros nus da filha.

- Lindo não é mesmo? - Sorriu com um olhar duro para o marido. - Quem sabe hoje ela desencalhe. Há quanto tempo não tem contato com o sexo oposto, Lily?

- Ontem à tarde. - Informou ela rapidamente, olhando desamparada para o pai.

- Remus Lupin não é a companhia certa para você. - Começaram a caminhar em direção a festa, atraindo muitos olhares.

- Quem considera companhia certa para mim? Lucius Malfoy? Avery? Ora, por favor.

- Não use esse tom comigo moçinha! - Ralhou a mãe. - Eles são verdadeiros cavalheiros. Já viu o modo como Lupin se veste?

- Diferente de você, mamãe, eu não julgo as pessoas pelo que elas vestem. Se fosse assim, provavelmente pensariam coisas muito erradas sobre a senhora. - Anne Evans soltou os braços em volta do corpo com a boca aberta, porém quando levantou o dedo para parecer ameaçadora um senhora com cabelos brancos e vestido preto apertado com um colar de pérolas enormes a cumprimentou quase gritando.

- Sra. Evans! Estamos radiantes hoje, não é mesmo? - Disse dando um beijo em cada bochecha da mulher sem realmente encostar nela. Sem esperar resposta esticou a mão para Charles que a beijou automaticamente, se virou para Lily e parou um segundo, seu olhar voltado para o enorme decote de Lily. - E a srta.! - Podia-se ver claramente que ela estava se segurando para não fazer nenhum comentário maldoso. - Está uma perfeita mulher. - _da noite_, Lily sabia que ela tinha acrescentado mentalmente, e que logo-logo todos iriam se virar para ela e encarar, apontar e cochichar sem sequer tentar ser discretos.

Marlene deu a mão a Lily e a apertou firmemente, tentando lhe dar forças. Ela não tinha noção o quanto Lily estava grata, sorriu ignorando as suas suspeitas e seguiu adiante, atrás de sua mãe e seu pai, e ela viu que pelo olhar que este último lançava a mulher a noite não seria nada boa. Várias pessoas pela qual passavam, ou avistavam o novo grupo, o olhar era pregado em Lily e em sua roupa, ou melhor, a falta dela. Viu a direita Lucius Malfoy de costas para ela, junto com três outros de sua laia, McNair, que era o único que poderia vê-las sorriu e chamou atenção dos outros, indicando Lily com a cabeça.

Ela rapidamente puxou Marlene para o lado oposto, dando as costas a eles. Passou por incontáveis pessoas que sorriam e olhavam mais para seus peitos do que para seus olhos. Contornou as pessoas menos desejadas, querendo poder estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Decidiram entrar e seguir a direção do banheiro. Até que avistou alguém que não a julgaria, ou pensaria nada dela.

- Lily! - Disse surpreso Remus quando ela o girou, quase tornando a bebida que segurava em seu vestido. Ela o abraçou, e ele retribuiu instantaneamente, olhando questionador para Marlene. - Você está bem?

- Estou. - Mentiu se soltando dele. Ele a analisou e seus olhos se encheram de compreensão. Ela abanou a cabeça negativamente e ele se calou, sorrindo amigável.

- Você está radiante Lily. - Disse sincero.

- Obrigada. - Ela sorriu. - Estamos indo ao banheiro, 'tá? Se alguém perguntar de mim... - Ele piscou. Ela sorriu novamente.

Se viraram e começaram a se afastar mas foram barradas por uma cabeleira loira. A expressão fria e de superioridade faziam com que Lily e Marlene quisessem vomitar. Narcisa Black estava com um drink na mão e um cigarro preso entre os dedos que agarravam o recipiente. Seu dedo indicador apontou para algo além da cabeça das meninas.

- Tem alguém te chamando, Mckinnon. - Ela estava certa, era o pai da morena que acenava discretamente. Marlene se virou para Lily sabendo do temperamento da amiga, mas ela sorriu e apertou a mão da amiga e sorriu, liberando-a. Se afastou rapidamente, dando uma última olhada para trás. Lily se virou e encarou o aspecto nojento da mulher a sua frente. - Vejo que está sendo o centro das atrações. Boa a sensação não é?

- Na verdade não. - Lily disse causalmente. - Diferente de você não gosto de ser o centro das atenções quando o assunto é vagabundagem.

Curta e grossa. Virou as costas e saiu andando com um sorriso. Foi em direção ao bar e se apoiou no balcão sem vontade de beber nada. Alguém pigarreou atrás dela, e achava que poderiam ser dois tipo de pessoa: Ou era Narcisa querendo lhe responder algo que pensara desde que Lily a deixara, ou alguma outra pessoa incomoda que ficaria olhando seus peitos. Virou contendo um suspiro e não se deparou com nenhuma das opções que pensara. A pessoa a sua frente era alta demais para ser Narcisa, e tinha um porte e completamente diferente das outras pessoas ali, e sua cara não era de zombaria.

- Lily Evans. - Ela estava na dúvida se aquilo era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação.

- Sim. - Disse incerta, porém um pouco mais alegre. Ele olhava em seus olhos.

- Bem, você cresceu. - Disse ele simplesmente com um leve sorriso.

Ela o observou atentamente. Os cabelos negros arrepiados em todas as direções, porém com um leve toque de gel, tentando rebaixar uma parte deles. Os olhos castanhos com manchas esverdeadas e um leve ar de divertimento na expressão. Aquilo lhe parecia familiar, mas a altura, e a largura dos ombros e o toque de masculinidade em seu rosto, junto com uma sombra em seus olhos, tirava qualquer pista.

- Sim, isso acontece depois de alguns anos. - Ele riu, e aquele riso, aqueles dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Você não se lembra de mim. - Constatou ele sem parecer ofendido.

- Não leve a mal, por favor, você me é familiar, mas... - Ela parou o analisando melhor. Antes que pudesse perguntar quem era ele, uma mulher entrou entre eles colocando a mão no ombro do homem, sorrindo alegremente.

- Ora Lily, vejo que veio para a festa! E, nossa! Esse vestido é... - Parou no meio da frase. Lily podia sentir as bochechas queimarem e dobrou os braços em frente ao tórax, não querendo pensar se aquilo piorava sua situação ou melhorava.

- Que tal irmos lá fora? Está muito quente aqui dentro. - Disse o rapaz tocando Lily levemente no antebraço, se esquivando gentilmente da mulher. Lily encolheu minimamente ao toque, mas deixou-se ser guiada para longe de lá. Ela não se importou no momento com a diferença de temperatura entre a sala e os jardins, observava as pessoas passarem sem querer realmente prestar atenção se elas estavam ou não notando-a.

Ele a guiou por apenas mais alguns instantes antes de segurar realmente seu braço para pará-la. Ela se virou e ele estava com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Obrigada. - Disse juntando os pedaços sussurrados que era a sua voz, conseguindo mantê-la firme, apesar de baixa.

- Não por isso. - Disse soltando o braço dela.

Naquele momento estavam sozinhos na lateral da mansão, perto de uma cerca branca que contornava um jardim com as mais diversas flores, umas mais vivas e coloridas que as outras, formando um losango em várias camadas, iluminado apenas pela luz do luar e por faixas de uma longínqua fonte que do outro lado do jardim tornava suas erupções em sussurros de borbulho. Ele deu alguns passos em direção à cerca e apoiou os cotovelos nela, observando o extenso jardim. Seus olhos se voltaram para Lily que continuava parada no mesmo local onde ele a soltara. Ela estava com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, analisando-o.

- O que? - Perguntou sorrindo levando as mãos ao cabelo.

- Estou tentando me lembrar quem você é. - Disse se aproximando, chutando uma pedra no caminho, ela indo parar perto dos sapatos sociais que ele usava. - Mas não estou tendo muita sorte.

- Importa mesmo quem eu sou? - Perguntou ele brincando com a pedra com os pés.

- Claro! Me sinto injustiçada não sabendo nem seu nome e você sabendo coisas de mim. - Ela se apoiou na cerca.

- As coisas que eu _sabia_ não importam mais. - Disse ele, finalmente olhando-a. - As coisas mudaram muito, você mudou.

Instantaneamente Lily dobrou os braços na frente do corpo e corada olhou para o chão.

- Oh não! - Exclamou ele arregalando os olhos. - Não pense dessa forma, por favor, não. Eu não quis dizer _dessa_ maneira. Olhe. - Ele retirou a jaqueta e foi em direção a Lily. - Ponha isso, está bem?

Ele ajudou-a a colocar a jaqueta e deu a volta, ficando em frente a ela mais uma vez, enquanto ela apertava a blusa contra o corpo, só então percebendo o quanto estava gelada e o quanto a roupa dele cheirava bem.

- Obrigada. - Disse pela segunda vez naquela noite sorrindo. Ele apenas sorriu de volta, contente.

- Está melhor? - Quando ela se virou para responder percebeu a camisa branca de manga curta que ele usava por baixo, revelando boa parte de seus braços.

- Bem melhor. - Ele sorriu mais. - OK, fiquei mais curiosa pra saber quem é você. Eu não acredito que não estou lembrando. Mas ao mesmo tempo você me é tão familiar.

- Bom... Você gosta de lama? - Ela o encarou confusa. - Comer lama, digo.

- Não. Eca, mas o que isso tem haver?

- Tudo, quando eu te conhecia você adorava comer lama. - Ele falou com um sorriso travesso. Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Meu deus! James! James Potter, nossa! - Ela pos as mãos na boca e caiu na gargalhada e ele a observou divertido. - Você quer dizer que eu adorava quando você me afundava na lama e me obrigava a comê-la, certo?

- Claro que não! - Disse rindo. - Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. Bem... - Disse ponderando. - Talvez não mais.

Lily riu e se apoiou na cerca, James ao seu lado.

- O que fez durante esses... Quantos anos?

- Nove anos. - Informou ele sorrindo.

- Isso faz com que você tenha... Dezenove certo?

- É, completei em Março.

- Parabéns... Atrasado.

- Obrigado.

- Então... Onde esteve?

- Bem, muitos lugares. Mas a maior parte do tempo na Espanha.

- Espanha? - Perguntou intrigada.

- Sim, minha mãe esteve muito doente. - Lily não pode evitar pensar no que sua mãe havia dito no carro, sobre ela ser viciada em remédios. Perguntou-se se era por causa da doença, ou se James estava encobrindo a verdade, ou talvez (e mais provável) sua mãe estivesse espalhando as fofocas. - Meu pai tinha uma casa no campo lá, que é bem mais longe da civilização possível. - Sorriu enviesado. - Assim ela poderia se recuperar melhor.

- Entendo. - Concordou Lily. - Mas... Ela está melhor agora? Quero dizer, eu espero que esteja.

- Sim. - Disse sorrindo. - Está se recuperando. Voltamos por causa da guerra. Faz tempo que estamos para vir pra cá, mas Sirius e eu estávamos lutando e...

- Espera ai! Lutando? Você foi à guerra? - Lily estava chocada.

Lia tudo que podia sobre a guerra e assistia aos filmes de notícias sempre que a oportunidade surgia, seu sonho de ser advogada havia sido consumida pelo de ser médica, ou no mínimo enfermeira para poder contribuir. E havia sempre muitos gritos, sangue, tristeza e desespero nos filmes, homens feridos, raros aqueles que não estavam chorando em leitos ou em frente a caixões, ou até mesmo no meio da batalha. E James não refletia nada daquilo, a não ser pela sombra que havia em seu olhar, mas que era quase imperceptível quando ele sorria.

- Sim, senhorita. - Disse.

- E... O que você faz, se não se importa que eu pergunte. - Ele pareceu levemente surpreso.

- Eu... Não, não me importo. Eu sou piloto. – Ao longe, as pessoas se reuniam em torno da haste e a bandeira dos Estados Unidos era atiçada ao vento. Alguns fogos explodiram na calada da noite, e os vivas das pessoas quase abafavam a conversa dos dois.

- Piloto? Sério? - Perguntou intrigada. Ele concordou. Então ela pensou no perigo. - E como é, estar lá? - Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Eu... Não sei... - Ele parou e continuou pensando. A sombra em seu olhar se agravou e Lily não gostou daquilo. Teve medo.

- Esqueça. Essa noite é de alegrias. - Sorriu pegando na mão de James impulsivamente. Ele olhou para as mãos unidas e sorriu.

- Ora, ora, ora. - Uma voz veio longe deles. - Lily Evans! Parece que você andou fugindo de mim a festa... inteira. - A última palavra saiu atrasada quando o homem constatou a presença de James.

Era realmente a ora perfeita para Evan Rosier aparecer. Junto à ele vieram Dolohov e Avery. Os três observando as mãos unidas, que logo Lily afastou.

- Que bom que percebeu a verdade. - Disse Lily com azedume, e sentiu James se enrijecer ao seu lado.

- Me pergunto o por que de fazer isso. - Parecia que ele estava disposto a ignorar a presença de James, se aproximou alguns passos, seguidos de perto por aqueles que pareciam seus seguranças.

- Quer mesmo saber? É uma lista longa, não quero entediar James.

- James? - Perguntou com uma careta. – Oh, boa noite Potter.

- Rosier. - Disse apenas.

- Me disseram que você estava com um vestido novo, por que não me mostra? - Os outros dois riram, Lily apenas apertou a jaqueta ao corpo.

- Não sei se percebeu Rosier, mas está frio aqui fora. E a Srta. Evans está com a minha jaqueta. - James entreviu duro, Rosier olhou Lily dos pés a cabeça.

- Ora, pra que pegar a jaqueta de um desconhecido? - Disse animadamente se aproximando. - Aqui, pegue a minha. - Esticou o braço para tirar a jaqueta de James e Lily se afastou. - Ora, anda Lily. - Ele tentou novamente, mas sua mão foi pega pelo pulso.

- Parece que a Srta. Evans não quer que você a toque, Rosier. E eu me pergunto o por que. Mas acho que já sei a resposta. - Imediatamente Dolohov e Avey se aproximaram com as caras emburradas. - E você sabe muito bem que eu consigo cuidar de vocês três. - Lily olhou o tamanho de Avery e depois o de James e foi difícil acreditar se não fosse pelo tom de voz dele, mas observando as veias dos braços, naquele momento sobressaídas, pensou melhor.

- Ele não vai precisar. - Naquele momento um garoto, um pouco mais alto que James, com cabelos cor de carvão e olhos azuis, naquela luz tão escuros como o céu naquela noite, apareceu, com mais dois rapazes. Lily reconheceu Remus, e logo atrás um baixinho com cabelos cor de palha e olhos assustados, mas com certo ar de dignidade.

Lily viu um sorriso torto, muito bonito por sinal, surgir no rosto de James.

- Ora essa. - Reclamou Rosier puxando a mão, mas não tendo sucesso, ela ainda continuava presa a James, que soltou imediatamente. - Isso não acaba aqui. – Ele resmungou, e se virou, esfregando os punhos.

- Que perdedor. - Disse o outro moreno, se aproximando de James e Lily. - Olá. - Cumprimentou ele, alegre, como se simplesmente nada tivesse acontecido. E realmente, nada havia, graças a covardia de Rosier e os outros.

- Oi. - Disse Lily sorrindo.

- Lily, certo? - Ela ficou surpresa, ele era a segunda pessoa que a conhecia sem ela saber o nome dele. - Se lembra de mim?

- Ahn... - Olhou para James que sorria, se divertindo. - Não. - Disse honestamente.

- Sirius Black. - Ergueu a mão, e Lily esticou a sua, e ao invés de apertá-la, ele a puxou aos lábios e deu um leve beijo.

- Ah! - Disse sorrindo. - É mesmo. Você e James eram inseparáveis.

- S_omos_, - corrigiu rapidamente. - mas eu o perdi de vista há uma meia hora, e meu instinto disse que ele estava precisando de ajuda.

James riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Lily, esse é Pedro Pettigrew. Você não o conhece porque ele é da Espanha, não daqui. - Disse Remus, apontando para o baixinho, que agora só restara o porte de certa superioridade em seu rosto, agora que o analisava ele parecia muito com um rato, o nariz fino e empinado, os olhos pretos e lacrimosos, e certa penugem acima dos lábios. O cabelo cor de palha estava seco nas pontas, fazendo com que ficasse rente a cabeça apenas a parte com certa quantidade de gel, que deixava o cabelo dele preto.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. - Disse formalmente, com um guincho, também pegando a mãe de Lily e a beijando. Não era Cortez como Sirius, mas era simpático. - Andem pessoal, eu tenho que conversar com o Sr. Evans, dizem que ele é um cara que vale a pena conhecer! Imagine, dono da rede de hotéis, deve ser um homem brilhante! - Disse animado.

- Ora, eu os levo até ele. - Disse Lily. - Meu pai deve estar nos jardins. - Começou a andar lentamente sendo seguida pelos quatro garotos, James ao seu lado, Sirius, Remus e Pedro logo atrás.

- Eu cumprimentei a filha dele! - Sussurrava animado Pedro para Sirius. Que ria, reclamando o modo como ele era discreto.

- Não repare no Pedro, a influência do pai dele faz com que ele queira conhecer as pessoas mais influentes em cada local, e seu pai, certamente é uma pessoa influente. - Disse James à Lily.

- Imagine! - Disse. - Ele é influente porque as pessoas gostam dele, diferente da minha mãe, que vai estar junto com ele. Portanto, peço que não repare nos olhares dela, ou em perguntas bestas e desnecessárias que ela fizer.

- Certo mais alguma dica? - Perguntou sorrindo.

- Acho que de resto você da conta. - Garantiu. - Sinto muito pela interrupção de Rosier, eu gostaria de saber mais ao menos sobre aviões! - Disse pesarosa

- Não se incomode! - Disse James. - Eu não vou mais embora, poderemos conversar mais, sobre o que quisermos. - Sorriu para ela, que retribuiu.

- Ali está ele. - Disse, acelerando o passo, aproveitando que via o pai em direção ao balcão das bebidas. - Pai! - Exclamou quando estava devidamente próxima. Ele se virou instantaneamente.

- Oh Lily! Que bom que está aqui querida. Vejo que encontrou uma escapatória para o vestido hãh? - Foi então que James se aproximou, postando-se ao lado de Lily. - Ora, Senhor Potter!

James aceitou a mão do homem, sorrindo.

- Aperto firme. A jaqueta é dele? - Perguntou notando os braços quase nus do garoto.

- Sim senhor. - Disse James. - E deixe-me apresentá-lo aos meus amigos, Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew.

- Prazer, então, me contem, ouvi que vieram da Espanha, certo?

Nesse momento Marlene se aproximou e pegou na mão de Lily. Interrompendo a atenção que Lily voltava a James e seu pai.

- Quem são _aqueles_? - Aqueles provavelmente Sirius e James, que riam e conversavam com Charles Evans.

- Você não vai acreditar se eu te contar. James Potter e Sirius Black.

- Black? Potter? - Sussurrou esganiçada próxima ao ouvido de Lily. - _Aqueles_ que nos faziam comer lama? - Lily riu.

- Esses mesmos. Foi tão incrível, eu... - Porém Lily não continuou, sua mãe apareceu com as mãos na cintura. - O que foi? Estava frio, me deram, educadamente a jaqueta. - Os olhos da mãe, de repente brilharam.

- Jura? Qual dele? - Se virou para o canto onde Malfoy estava contornado pelos seus parceiros. - Foi Snape? Se foi ele, tire essa jaqueta imediatamente, mas não, fiquei sabendo que Rosier e Avery estavam atrás de você.

- Na verdade, - Interrompeu Lily irritada. - Foi ele. - Disse apontando para a direção do grupo ao qual o pai conversava. - James Potter, se lembra dele mamãe?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela caminhou com certa obstinação na direção do marido. Quando passou apenas dois minutos ela estava com uma cara melhor.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Marlene. – Quer ir até lá?

- Eu não me importo, mas você está se coçando pra conhecê-los, não?

- Estou mesmo! Vamos. – Puxou Lily e deram pequenos passos na direção do grupo, que notando a presença delas, abriu mais espaço na roda, porém fechando a Sra. Evans que parecia estar entretida numa conversa com Pedro sobre o Almirante Espanhol.

Enquanto Sirius cumprimentava Marlene, Charles deu um leve tapa amigável no ombro de James e olhou para Lily.

- Obrigado por emprestar a jaqueta, mais um pouco e ela morreria de vergonha, e eu teria que fazer as ordens.

- Imagine senhor, foi uma honra. – Disse James sorrindo para Lily, que retribuiu.

Parou para contar quantas vezes já havia sorrido desde que conhecera James, e perdera as contas, tinha vontade de sorrir só de olhar para ele. O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Parecia que seu coração ia explodir por debaixo da blusa quente e cheirosa de James Potter. Tinha certeza que era apenas por ele ser novidade, e ficou imaginando quantas garotas já não deveriam ter se jogado para cima dele, afinal, antes de se encontrarem na festa ele devia estar lá há algum tempo. Com olhares cobiçosos de até mesmo mulheres mais velhas e pervertidas, loucas por loucura e aventura.

Era isso que ele irradiava. James irradiava uma segurança e uma vivacidade incrível, era só olhar para seu belo rosto e seu jeito um pouco despojado, ainda com um ar de cavalheiro, que batiam de encontro com seu lado risonho e maroto. E ele, essa personificação de coisas opostas que viviam em perfeita harmonia, estava sorrindo para ela. Havia a defendido, apenas minutos atrás, das mãos imundas de Rosier. Será que ele era real?

- De fato, estava me perguntando se o senhor me permitiria pedir uma dança a sua filha, Sr. Evans. Ele sorriu e se afastou. – Gostaria Srta. Evans?

- Lily. – Corrigiu ela.

- Lily. – Repetiu ele esticando a mão. Ela aceitou e ele a guiou para o pequeno palco, onde uma música lenta tocava.

- Eu não sei como os espanhóis dançam. – Admitiu ela, com receio de pisar no pé dele, ou de machuca-lo de alguma forma e ele pensar no quanto ela era atrapalhada.

- Bom, pelo que eu saiba é bem parecido com os americanos. – Disse colocando a mão levemente na cintura de Lily, e puxando-a para mais perto dele. Ela colocou as mãos entre seu pescoço e seu ombro, e ele começou a guia-la relaxadamente no ritmo da música.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Lily corou e baixou a cabeça.

- Está com vergonha? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Estou acostumada a manter uma distância maior entre eu e meu par. – Quando ele ameaçou afasta-la ela pressionou suas mãos nele. – Mas isso porque eles, normalmente são pessoas como Rosier.

- Não gosto dele. – Disse James olhando para o lado.

- Não é o único. Como foi a conversa com meu pai?

- Muito boa. – Disse ele voltando os olhos pra ela, e relaxando. – Ele é uma pessoa muito boa, e é engraçado.

- Acho que ele gostou de você. – Comentou Lily. – E Pedro estava feliz?

- Quase pulando. – Brincou James fazendo ela rir. – Temos que conter muito o Pedro, ele pode se deixar levar pelas emoções.

- Isso não é ruim. – Disse Lily.

- No caso de Pedro sim, porque normalmente ele está cercado de almirantes, generais, ministros, pessoas desse escalão.

- E você fica com quem?

- Pessoas de quem realmente gosto. – Disse apenas, dando de ombros. – E você? O que fez enquanto estávamos fora?

- Muitas coisas. – Disse sorrindo.

- Não acredito, você era muito santinha quando sai daqui.

- Eu era santinha comparada a você, Sirius e Remus. Mas eu sempre fui um pouco... Levada.

- Jura? – Perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso. Lily se perguntou se todos que foram a guerra eram tão felizes e... Normais como James.

- Sim! Quebrei a perna em dois lugares aos doze anos, tentando voar da minha sacada.

- Acho que pode se considerar arriscado. – Concordou.

- Acho? O que você fazia James? Roubava doces e os escondia debaixo de cadáveres de cachorros ou algo do tipo? – Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Não, mas fiz algo com um cachorro uma vez, que não deu muito certo. – Lily concordou incentivando-o. – Bom, estávamos jogando baseball, Sirius e eu, quando a bola caiu muito longe do nosso terreno. Fomos atrás, e sabíamos que a mulher tinha um cachorro muito, muito malvado. – Lily riu, James parecia uma criança falando daquela maneira. – Então usamos Sirius de isca, e eu corri para pegar a bola.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou interessada.

- O cachorro deve ter farejado meu gostinho de vitória e correu atrás de mim, e eu peguei a primeira coisa que vi para atacas nele.

- E o que era?

- Bem... Nossa, você vai me odiar. – Disse desconcertado olhando para o lado.

- Anda James! – Ele a olhou. – Eu não vou te odiar.

- Bem... Promete?

- Prometo, anda! Conta.

- Era a bengala da mulher. E sua dentadura. – Lily pareceu confusa. – Ela estava tomando sol, mas ela era bem idosa e não nos ouviu, quando eu peguei os... objetos em cima da mesa eu não tinha reparado nela deitada de costas.

Lily começou a rir descontroladamente, se apoiando no ombro de James e tentando respirar. Ela nem pode perceber como o coração dele disparou quando ela se aproximou daquela maneira.

- Pelo menos você não me odeia. – Constatou ele, quando via que ela ainda não tinha se recuperado completamente dos risos.

- Acho que eu não poderia te odiar. – Disse ela séria novamente. – Talvez a mulher tenha te odiado. Por muito tempo.

- Oh sim, isso de sim. – Concordou ele. A música tinha parado a um tempo, mas eles não repararam, apenas quando uma agitada começou a encher o ar. – Seu pai está te chamando.

Lily olhou por cima do ombro e viu o pai acenando discreta, mas urgentemente.

- Vamos. – Disse James puxando Lily dali rapidamente. Caminharam em direção ao homem, ou melhor, Lily apenas seguiu James, já que não via nada com ele na frente.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Lily.

- Temos que ir. – Disse Marlene, que estava ao lado de Charles, com Sirius do lado com uma cara um pouco decepcionada. James ergueu as sobrancelhas para o amigo que apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Vou atrás da sua mãe. – Disse Charles, indo na direção do palco. – Te esperamos no carro meninas.

- Sua mãe estava atrás de você. Rosier disse algo para ela e ela começou a te procurar que nem louca. Parecia estressada. – Acrescentou Marlene.

Lily olhou para James pedindo desculpas, mas ele apenas sorriu.

- Marlene vai pra sua casa? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Sim, vai dormir lá. – Informou Lily. – Eu quero só ver o que Rosier disse à ela, ele mal perde por esperar...

- Vamos. – Disse James. – Nós acompanhamos vocês até o carro.

Caminharam calmamente até o estacionamento, e Lily se apertou na jaqueta de James, não querendo que aquela noite acabasse. Queria esfregar a jaqueta contra sua pele para o cheiro impregnar. Quando chegaram, sua mãe já estava no bando do passageiro e o pai abria a porta.

- Aqui. – Disse Lily tentando parecer natural, tirando a jaqueta, mas as mãos de James a impediram.

- Ainda está frio. – Ele disse firme. Recolocando a jaqueta nela. – Fora, que será um motivo pra eu te ver em breve. – Acrescentou num sussurro. Deu um beijo delicado na bochecha de Lily e abriu a porta do carro para ela. – Foi um prazer Sr. Evans. – Com um aperto de mão, a mãe de Lily se despediu com um 'queridos' um tanto suspeito, mas ainda simpático.

--//--

- Me conta TUDO! – Reclamou Marlene quando entraram no quarto e Lily retirava a jaqueta de James, dobrando-a uma vez e pondo em sua cômoda.

- Ele é... Diferente. – Então contou tudo a Marlene. Desde quando ele entregou sua jaqueta, sabendo do constrangimento dela, até o beijo e o sussurro. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo escreveu algo bom em seu diário, sobre um menino que não fosse Remus, ou Amos.  
E a última coisa que se perguntou antes de fechar os olhos e assoprar a vela, quando Marlene já suspirava pesadamente do seu lado, foi se veria James de novo, e quando seria isso.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

* * *

**N/A:** Boom gente, pra quem queria ver o cap, aqui está, e ME DIGAM O QUE ACHAM, PELO AMOR, um review nao mata ngm!

Desculpe por qualquer erro de port, ou digitação, eu nao revisei o cap porque tava anciosa, mas a partir do próximo estará betado, isso é, se vcs quiserem um próximo cap.

Bom, elogiem, critiquem, façam o que quiserem, mas FAÇAM alguma coisa!

Beeeeeeeeeeeijos flores :*


	3. Special Thing

_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be_

* * *

- Já vai sair James? – Perguntou o homem por trás do jornal.

O rapaz, que havia passado direto pela cozinha em direção ao hall voltou e entrou na cozinha, lendo a manchete principal. "Paz na Guerra: Mensagens dos japoneses e negociações de paz."

- Sim, pai. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Por que não se senta por alguns instantes? – Sorrindo e balançando a cabeça ele obedeceu. - Posso saber para onde? – Ele virou uma página enquanto falava.

- Vou para a casa dos Evans. – Disse remexendo numa tigela de frutas a sua frente.

- Dos Evans? Por que ? – Uma das sobrancelhas se erguia por cima dos óculos do homem.

- Pretendo dar uma volta com Lily.

- Lily? Lily Evans? Oh sim, ela cresceu, que tolo. E como ela está?

- Linda. Bem, quero dizer... – James pensou um pouco. – Bem, ela está bem.

James não pode ver enquanto abaixava a cabeça envergonhado que seu pai sorria.

- Linda não é? E você encontrou com ela ontem, não é mesmo?

Não tinha necessidade do pai de James, Richard Potter, perguntar aquilo, já que na noite anterior seu amigo, Sirius Black, havia deixado bem claro que James estava caidinho pela moça.

- Isso mesmo.

- E Sirius estava falando a verdade? Você está sentindo alguma coisa por ela?

- Pai, você acredita em tudo que Sirius fala?

- Bem... Não. Mas não sou cego James, eu e sua mãe vimos como estava ontem a noite.

- Pai... Eu a conheci ontem, como...

- _Reencontrou_, quis dizer.

- É, tanto faz. Como posso estar gostando dela se a reencontrei apenas ontem?

- Você a afogava na lama James. Garotos de dez anos que fazem isso gostam da garota com o qual o fazem.

**- **Você mesmo disse que ela cresceu. E se ela se tornou uma garota mesquinha e mimada?

- Bem, se ela _tivesse_ se tornado isso você não estaria com tanta pressa em vê-la novamente, estaria?

James odiava a maneira que seu pai interpretava suas ações ou suas frases, ou dos destaques invisíveis que dava a palavras.

- Ora James, não deixe a moça esperando! – Advertiu o pai e James o olhou incrédulo. Se levantou e deu as costas a ele, mas no meio do caminho se virou e perguntou:

- O Japão está mesmo nos mandando mensagens de paz?

- É o que dizem os generais. – James percebeu como ele deixava claro que não era a sua opinião, e o filho concordava.

- O senhor não confia nisso. – Disse.

- Nem um pouco. – James sorriu.

- Até logo pai. Deixe um beijo a mamãe.

- Até James.

**5 de Julho de 1941.**

Ainda não sei o que procuro. Parece que os meus sentimentos são furacões furiosos e sedentos por destruição. É como se minhas emoções passassem diante de meus olhos, mas eu não consigo vê-las de tão rápido que pssam, e logo vêem outra, e mais outra, e assim adiante. Acabei de me despedir de Marlene, ela teve que ir embora cedo, seu pai pediu, sua irmã está muito doente, e estou muito preocupada. No momento em que Marlene pisou fora de casa tive de ouvir minha mãe reclamando de tudo na festa ontem, e brigando comigo por causa de Rosier, que havia dito que eu estava fazendo coisas impróprias com James Potter e que ele tentou me ajudar, mas eu neguei.

Discordei, é claro, nada daquilo era verdade, só não comentei que ficaria feliz com a idéia de que James quisesse fazer coisas indevidas comigo. Isso é algo que só escrevo, e nem me atrevo a pensar. Mas afinal, se isso tivesse acontecido, qual seria o problema? Ele sim, é um perfeito cavalheiro, educado, bonito. Talvez minha mãe não aprove porque a fortuna dele não seja superior a dos outros que estão dispostos a sujar minha imagem. Também não comentei que não me importaria de James sujar minha imagem.

Ora mais que coisa, eu o conheci apenas ontem! Estou sendo boba, só porque ele é novidade aqui não significa absolutamente nada. Bom, tenho que ir, a campainha tocou e Molly, minha ajudante, acabou de falar meu nome, provavelmente é para mim. E não queremos que ninguém descubra a sua existência, não é? Nem mesmo James Potter.

- Srta. Evans? – Molly bateu na porta e adentrou. – Uma visita para a senhorita.

- Quem é? – Perguntou prendendo o cabelo com um laço no alto da cabeça.

- Sr. James Potter. – Lily engasgou. Com o que? Talvez o próprio ar. – James? Aqui? – Perguntou se virando para Molly.

- Sim, no saguão, a aguardando.

Olhou para si mesma no espelho, sem maquiagem e com um vestido simples que não revelava nada além de sua clavícula, pensou se ele se surpreenderia com a cena. Passou um leve batom e um perfume de lavanda e saiu do quarto, tentando caminhar calmamente. Graças à Deus ele não poderia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, que, naquele momento, pareciam ecoar pelo corredor.

Desceu as escadas com a cabeça baixa, esforçando-se para não corar. Quando pisou no assoalho ergueu a cabeça e lá estava ele. Sorrindo. Ela sorriu, era inevitável não sorrir.

- Boa tarde Lily. – Cumprimentou animado beijando-lhe a mão.

- Boa tarde James. O que faz aqui?

- Eu tinha que voltar, você está com minha blusa não é? – Perguntou encabulado.

- Oh sim... – A decepção veio ao rosto de Lily sem que pudesse conter.

- Mas, - Acrescentou rapidamente. – Infelizmente, não está frio, pelo contrário, está calor. O que acha de irmos tomar um sorvete? Só que, bem, você terá que me guiar, eu voltei a apenas dois dias e não me lembro muito bem, mas se não quiser ir a gente pode, não sei, a gente pode...

- Vou avisar meu pai. – Disse Lily, interrompendo James rapidamente, ele sorriu, de novo.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe? – Perguntou.

- Claro, eu te mostro a casa. – Concordou, e andando lado a lado, Lily guiou-o até o escritório do pai. Bateu duas vezes na porta e chamou-o.

- Pode entrar querida. – Disse a voz grave. – Quer alguma... Ora, Olá James! Bem vindo a minha casa. – Se levantou da poltrona cor de terra e apertou a mão do rapaz.

- Eu estava pensando em levar a Srta. Evans até a sorveteria. – Disse James, com certo que de permissão.

- Ora mas que ótima idéia. O dia está quente mesmo, eu aviso sua mãe. – Com uma piscadela para os dois eles se retiraram.

- Seu pai é ótimo. – Disse James abrindo a porta da casa de Lily e segurando-a.

- O oposto de minha mãe. Não sei como ele consegue suportar as idéias loucas e de suas amigas fofoqueiras.

- Vai ver há mais do que podemos ver. – Opinou James. E Lily o olhou. – Se uma coisa que aprendi até aqui é que as coisas nunca são o que parecem, e nem as pessoas.

- Acho que tem razão, do contrário me julgaria pelos meus trajes ontem a noite.

- Dificilmente. – Admitiu atravessando o jardim com ela. – Não julgo as pessoas Lily. Outra coisa que aprendi.

- Parece que aprendeu muita coisa. – Observou ela. – Me pergunto se tem alguma coisa mais a aprender.

- Muita coisa. Inumeráveis. E muitas delas são... Sobre você.

- Sobre mim? – Lily riu. – Minha vida não é nem um pouco interessante, acredite.

- Discordo.

- Claro que discorda. – Disse Lily. – Bom, um cara comum acharia minha vida menos entediante que você, isso é certeza.

- Um cara comum? Eu não sou um cara comum? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Bem... Diferente talvez, dos outros daqui. Incomum eu só poderei dizer com o tempo.

- O qual temos bastante. – Afirmou. – Mas então: Por que sou diferente?

Ela parou por alguns segundos, e um carro passou pela avenida principal. Continuaram a caminhar por uma das ruas que cruzava até que ela respondeu, tímida.

- Bem, você esteve na guerra. Suas... Aventuras, se é que podemos chamar batalhas de aventuras, foram grandes, sejam elas no céu, no chão. Acho que algumas escapulidas para festas e umas respostas atravessadas para mães neuróticas não seja um tema muito empolgante. – Entraram na sorveteria Dedos de Mel e se dirigiram a uma das mesas de frente a vitrine com as janelas tocando ponta a ponta.

- Ora Lily, pelo contrário. Você...

- Posso anotar o pedido? – Perguntou uma mulher baixinha e atarracada de cabelos loiros encaracolados espichados para todos os lados.

- Eu vou querer uma bola de creme com cobertura de chocolate. – Ela rabiscou o papelzinho e se virou para James.

- _Uma_ bola? – James perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas e se esticando por cima da mesa. – Qual é Lily, não me decepciona. Eu não sou pobre, eu posso pagar por... Algo maior.

- Isso é um desafio? – Perguntou Lily se esticando também.

- Que tal um Berry-Top Sundae? – Perguntou. O queixo de Lily se abriu. A garçonete olhou descrente para Lily. Ao ver isso a garota sorriu maliciosamente.

- E o que eu ganho? – Perguntou.

- Depende, o que você quer?

- Ainda não sei. Mas posso pedir qualquer coisa? – James pensou analisando o rosto de Lily.

- Desde que eu tenha direito a três condições, dependendo do seu pedido.

- Três? Nunca! No máximo uma. Prometo não pegar pesado. – Disse ela.

- Por que não consigo acreditar nisso? – Disse sorrindo.

- Eu vou comer o sorvete James, isso já é injustiça suficiente. Uma condição apenas.

- Certo. Uma condição. E se você não conseguir? – Perguntou se apoiando novamente no acolchoado do banco, uma mão na parte de plástico do mesmo. Um ar displicentemente lindo, pensou Lily.

- Te dou dez dólares. – Ele riu.

- Acho que não. Veja Lily, essa é a parte que mais me interessa, fora ver você explodindo sorvete pelos ouvidos. Mereço ter minha fé recompensada.

- Fé em que, exatamente, você está tendo James?

- Em você. – Ele sorriu sincero, a malícia fora de seu olhar. Mas então estava de volta. – O que me diz? Mesma condição para os dois?

Lily pensou por alguns instantes e sorriu.

- Um Berry-Top Sundae, por favor. E duas cocas. – Disse James sem desviar o olhar dela. – Como eu dizia, sua vida é interessante para mim. Você me diverte Lily.

- Então sou apenas uma distração? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Sou apenas um brinquedinho.

- Você, pelo visto, não interpreta as coisas do modo correto. Pelo menos não as coisas que eu digo. – Disse James um pouco mais sério.

- E o que você quis dizer?

- Que eu me divirto com você Lily. E acredite, depois de passar minha vida inteira convivendo com Sirius, isso é um elogio. – Lily riu.

- Ele deve ser uma figura. – A garçonete deixou dois copos e duas cocas.

- Sim. Ele é. Meu melhor amigo. – James disse saudoso enquanto servia ambos.

- Ele foi para a guerra junto com você, não foi? – Perguntou ela cautelosa.

- Sim. – Respondeu. – Minha asa direita. Mas e quanto a você, Lily? Percebi sua relação... Estreita com Rosier.

- É, acho que se você se lembra bem eles nunca foram flores que se cheirassem, só pioraram. Tinham dez anos mas causavam um pandemônio.

- Hei! Eu também era assim.

- Graças a Deus você mudou. Estou brincando James. Mas... Você entende, não entende? O que digo em relação a eles.

- Eu entendo Lily. – Concordou James, e se surpreendeu ao ouvir o tom dela.

- Mesmo? Acredita? Acho que é a primeira pessoa que concorda comigo.

- Primeira? – Questionou. – Mas e Marlene? Seu pai?

- Marlene sempre vê o melhor nas pessoas, e meu pai não julga. Nem comento sobre a adoração de minha mãe por eles.

- Marlene sempre vê o melhor nas pessoas.... E você? O que vê, Lily? – Perguntou se inclinando novamente. Lily parou e pensou, girando o copo com o líquido gasoso dentro.

- _Tento_ ver a verdade. – Disse encarando-o de volta.

- Tenta? Por quê? Não consegue?

- Já me enganei antes. – Admitiu. – Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora. Ta? – Perguntou suavemente.

- Claro. – Respondeu ele, ainda se perguntando o que a havia deixado perturbada. Mas antes de pensar em qualquer coisa a garçonete veio com o sorvete de Lily. As pessoas se viravam para olhar enquanto a mulher caminhava e ficaram a observar enquanto a garçonete esticava a colher para Lily. – Então...

James esfregou as mãos sorrindo.

- Que a carnificina comece... – Brincou a garçonete olhando ao redor, e James a imitou, e todas as pessoas da sorveteria ainda os olhavam.

No momento em que Lily colocou a primeira colherada na boca. Algumas pessoas soltaram um 'UH' de expectativa. O sorvete com gosto doce que lembrava à Lily sua infância. Não que tomasse aquele sorvete, mas a cor azul dos sorvete o qual chamavam de 'pedaçinho do céu' e seu sabor a lembravam chiclete. Era indefinível, afinal. O sorriso desafiador de James aumentava a cada colherada.A calda de caramelo se unia as partes derretidas da massa e os confeitos e guloseimas afundavam na grande poça melada e colorida. O pote era quase do tamanha de uma tigela, e o dono da sorveteria o havia anunciado com a propaganda de um casal _dividindo_ o sorvete.

Mas a ruiva, corajosamente, engolia colherada após colherada. Depois de alguns instantes, seu ritmo diminuiu, e as pessoas cercavam a ela e a James, esperando, o murmurinho de apostas corria solto e Lily deitou a colher e James se esticou.

- Desistiu Lily? – Perguntou ele.

- Me de um segundo. – Pediu levantando o dedo e respirando algumas vezes. A tigela estava pela metade ainda. Mas não olhou piedosa para James, tomou outro fôlego e resistente, pegou a colher e foi indo, ignorando a sustância que sentia. Faltava pouco menos da metade.

- Lily... – Disse James preocupadamente, o semblante risonho ainda presente. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, que abriu a boca e a fechou.

Ela encarou o pote, havia mais líquido do que massa, alguns ursinhos de goma estavam afundados na gororoba azul caramelada. Sentiu a garganta entalada e observou enquanto os ursinhos tentavam nadas para a pequena bola de sorvete que ainda estava na superfície. Os confeitos caíram no líquido e um ursinho amarelo gritou para os outros salvarem suas vidas. Chacoalhou a cabeça. Por Deus, estava _alucinando_.

James riu e tirou a colher da mãe de Lily, se servindo de uma boa parte do sorvete e de sua gororoba mista.

- Uau. Faz muito tempo que não como um sorvete bom desse jeito. – Apreciou após engolir. Se serviu de outro pedaço, enquanto Lily abria a boca para reclamar, ele engoliu rapidamente e fez uma careta. – Eu estava com vontade Lily, não fiz isso pra te ajudar. A propósito... – Disse dando outra grande colherada, e lentamente engolindo. Pegou outro pedaço banhado na cobertura e mais outro.

- A propósito...? – Perguntou Lily. Ele suspirou e lentamente terminou o sorvete.

- Parabéns por ganhar a aposta. – Sorriu. As pessoas em volta conversaram felizes. Cada uma passando dinheiro para outra. Lily abriu a boca para protestar quando

alguém bateu palmas e se aproximou da mesa.

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? – Perguntou o moreno se aproximando. – Com licença, melhor amigo passando, com licença. – Disse arranjando espaço. – Vocês vieram tomar sorvete e nem ao menos me chamaram?

- Não seja inconveniente Sirius. – Reclamou Remus se aproximando com um sorriso culpado – Olá.

Lily e James sorriram e logo Pedro se aproximou. Eles se sentaram a mesa e começaram a conversar distraidamente, a multidão já dissolvida e a calma conversa voltava ao normal. Lily riu de histórias, contou experiências e James parecia bem interessado na quantidade de vezes que Lily dera fora nos garotos, especialmente em Rosier.

Caminharam para fora da sorveteria e andaram até a praça, onde Sirius, Remus e Pedro seguiram para o tribunal da cidade a pedidos humilhantes do último, que teimava em conhecer a corte.

James e Lily seguiram em direção ao lago da represa. Na verdade, onde se encontravam era exatamente do outro lado, onde um pequeno cais de madeira se alongava alguns metros pela superfície cristalina e limpa do lago que refletia a luz do sol. Sentaram-se lado a lado, os pés de Lily raspavam pela água gelada, dando um toque refrescante.

- Tem certeza que não vai passar mal? – Perguntou James, apoiando as costas num tronco em que estava amarrado um pequeno barco. Lily tinha o olhar carregado de sarcasmo quando se virou para ele. Ele ergueu as mãos. – Desculpe, mas na minha opinião você é muito orgulhosa. Quando ia parar e pedir ajuda?

- Eu não ia pedir ajuda. – Disse dura.

- Exatamente. Daí teria passado mal. Deveria me agradecer por salvar você de uma tarde de vômitos.

- Eca, James! – Exclamou Lily tentando tirar as imagens de sua cabeça. – E se eu fosse vomitar seria em cima de você! – Ameaçou tirando o sorriso da cara dele.

- Bom... – Pensou rapidamente. – Eu pelo menos poderia cuidar de você. Ou você me chutaria para fora?

- Te chutaria, com certeza. – Confirmou sorrindo. Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio contemplando o céu limpo, azul e resplandecente. – Como é? – James a encarou, mas o rosto dela ainda estava voltado para o sol.

Admirou como a pele dela irradiava a claridade alaranjada do sol - seu cabelo estava da mesma cor - como seus olhos verdes brilhavam mais do que nunca, levemente estreitos por causa da luminosidade. Ela parecia mais macia do que qualquer coisa, mais suave do que qualquer pluma. James teve vontade de toca-la. Não, não toca-la, mas abraçá-la. Ter uma proximidade como quando estavam dançando na noite anterior. Queria sentir o perfume dela mais profundamente. Ele a queria.

- Como é o que? – Perguntou finalmente, com a garganta seca.

- Ver isso tudo, o mundo, o sol, as nuvens... De lá de cima. Dever ser tão...

- Mágico. – Disseram juntos num suspiro, e Lily se virou para ele sorrindo. Ele não evitou e sorriu também. Ela parecia emanar um calor e uma aura mais forte do que qualquer coisa. Por Deus! O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- É... – Continuou ele, a garganta ainda seca, virou o olhar para o Sol. – É como se você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo, não quisesse. Você poderia simplesmente parar de viver, se apenas continuasse a olhar o horizonte. Manter seus olhos lá. Nunca me cansaria. – James percebeu o quanto isso se assimilava a Lily. E ele nunca sentira isso antes.

- Uau. Deve ser incrível. – Disse sonhadora. Voltaram seus olhares para o sol que começava a se esconder nas copas das árvores.

Assistiram lentamente, enquanto o sol era totalmente encoberto, e conforme as pequenas sombras, que envolviam a floresta ao redor do lago, se alargando até que uma brisa gélida despertou-os e Lily removeu os pés da água e passou as mãos pelos braços nus. James a olhou.

- Não seria melhor irmos? – Perguntou preocupado. – Está ficando frio. – Se ergueu e esticou as mãos para Lily, ajudando-a a se levantar. – Desculpe, hoje não tenho nenhuma jaqueta para te emprestar. – Disse ele.

- Relaxe James. – Lily disse despreocupada. – Mas...

- Mas? – Encorajou ele quando ela não continuou.

- Eu não quero ir para casa ainda, será que é muito feio da minha parte falar isso, porque, sinceramente...

- Lily. – Chamou ele, fazendo-a se interromper. – Eu não pretendo te levar para casa ainda, se não se incomoda. – Um sorriso gentil apareceu no final da frase. Ela retribuiu e continuaram andando até a esquina, onde a placa indicava a vila de Hogsmead. – Já foi ao Três Vassouras? – Perguntou ele.

- Não, na verdade, nunca entrei em Hogsmead, não desde os 15 anos.

- Ora, e por que não? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Bem... É só que ao lado fica a Travessa do Tranco e... Bem, eu não gosto de lá. – Disse firme, encerrando o assunto.

- Podemos ir então a outro lugar, que tal...

- Mas não me importo de ir com você! – Disse rapidamente. – É seguro. Ir... Com você.

- Mas é claro! – Comprovou sorrindo, mas por dentro se perguntava o que diabos estava acontecendo. Ela tinha medo da Travessa do Tranco? Lembrava-se muito bem de que seus pais e os pais de ninguém deixavam seus filhos irem lá, e eles próprios evitavam a travessa sombria e mal cheirosa que era o local. Mas Lily havia ido lá aos 15 anos. O que teria acontecido? – Vamos.

Ele pegou na mão de Lily e seguiram caminho. Parecia um local de Contos-de-Fada. A noite que havia acabado de chegar deixava o céu num azul que escurecia rapidamente, e as lâmpadas amareladas do lado de fora dos armazéns, lojas e casas se acendiam, alguns postes de luz também se acendiam, estendendo uma longa passarela onde pessoas simpáticas passavam e se cumprimentavam. O cheiro cítrico no ar, perfeito para uma noite tranqüila de verão ventoso como aquela. Alguns locais estavam amarrotados de gente, e James foi quem abriu passagem entre as pessoas, segurando firmemente a mão de Lily.

Ela tentava ignorar o que as duas mãos unidas causavam a ela, o toque firme dele, sua mão grande e áspera em contraste a sua macia, ou como ele virava e falava coisas rapidamente. Ou como ele ficava lindo ao sorrir e passar a mão livre no cabelo, e o jeito que seus olhos brilhavam quando fazia qualquer comentário com ela. A presença dele a deixava tonta. E ela quase bateu de cara nele quando pararam abruptamente. Olhou em volta ao perceber que haviam entrado num bar com muitas pessoas.

- Vem. – Disse puxando sua mão. Chegaram ao balcão onde James se virou para ela. – O que vai querer? – Perguntou alto por causa do volume das outras conversas e risos no bar.

- Não tenho idéia do que servem ai. – Respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Duas Cervejas Amanteigadas Rosmerta, por favor. – Pediu ele a atendente loira que Lily não teve tempo de analisar o quanto era bonita, já que James estava levando-a em direção a uma mesa que acabara de desocupar no canto do bar.

- Quanta gente! – Comentou ela.

- O que? – Perguntou.

- Eu disse: quanta gente! – Disse ela rindo.

- É assim por aqui, pelo que pude perceber. – Respondeu.

A mesa de canto em que se sentaram tinha banco almofadado e era o local mais aconchegante do bar. Sentaram-se lado a lado e logo Rosmerta apareceu com as duas canecas. Uma mulher loira e simpática com seus 27 anos que mais parecia ter 18. Sorrindo ela se retirou deixando os dois a sós.

- Como você a conhece? – Perguntou Lily. – Você esteve fora todo esse tempo.

- Eu voltei dois dias antes da festa. E o primeiro ligar que Sirius queria vir era aqui.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? – Questionou olhando ao redor, James riu e a encarou sério. Queria perguntar a ela sobre a Travessa do Tranco, sua garganta coçava de curiosidade.

- Não acredito que você nunca veio aqui antes. – Soltou num impulso. Percebeu que ela ficou rígida assim que terminou a frase.

- É, deve ser um bom lugar para se divertir. – Disse com um sorriso, mas o olhar sério. Ele se aproximou dela.

- O que houve Lily? – Encarou-a até que ela ergueu os olhos, olhando- intensamente.

- É... Nada, James. Nada.

- Você não me engana. Você sabe que pode me contar. – Disse sério. Ela bebericou sua cerveja, engolindo seco.

- Eu encontrei Rosier, só isso. – Ela falou rápido demais.

- E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele.

- Nada, James. Esqueça, está bem? Não importa. – Ele decidiu, resignado e petulantemente, seguir seu conselho.

E pela quarta vez naquele dia conversaram sobre suas vidas, suas experiências e seus pensamentos. O relógio batia dez para as nove quando se levantaram para ir embora. James havia deixado uma nota de dez debaixo do pires e saíram. Começavam a caminhar de volta quando ouviram alguém os chamando. Era Remus, que apoiava um Pedro cambaleante no muro. Começaram a se aproximar, lutando um pouco com a multidão quando Lily sentiu alguém envolver sua cintura e a puxar para o lado. A arrastou alguns segundos e a pressionou contra uma parede de tijolos. Uma mão tapou sua boca e ela podia ver a placa do outro lado do beco indicando que estava na Travessa.

- Nos encontramos de novo Lily. Parece que gosta de cometer os mesmos erros.

Era Rosier, que tinha seus lábios perto da garganta de Lily. Tentou erguer as mãos, mas ele as segurou soltando sua boca, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Grite o quanto quiser Lily. Ninguém vai te ouvir. Nem mesmo o Potter. Aposto que ainda nem notou a sua ausência. Isso é bom, teremos quanto tempo quisermos.

- Me solta, Rosier. – Disse ela, a voz embargada.

- Ora, não chore Lily, não há motivos. Qualquer garota dessa cidade daria tudo para estar em seu lugar.

- Por que não fica com uma delas então? E me deixa em paz? – Perguntou.

- Você é um grande desafio, Lily. Eu adoro desafios. Assim como o Potter. Já parou pra pensar que o que ele quer é apenas divertimento depois de tantos anos fora daqui?

- E você já pensou que ele poderia quebrar a sua cara feia se ele nos visse?

- Mas ele não vai ver, Lily. E eu _sei _que você não vai contar. Porque pra isso, você teria que contar tudo a ele. E você não faria isso. Porque você sabe que alguma hora do seu dia, você fica sozinha. Seja na cozinha, na sala, no banho... – A mão dele passou pela coxa da garota, que tentou se esquivar e acabou mais prensada na parede. – E quando essa hora do dia chegar, eu estarei lá.

Ele deu um leve beijo em seus lábios, rápido o suficiente para ela não ter reação, e depois se enfiou por entre os becos, rapidamente. Como um covarde, pensou Lily erguendo a alça do vestido que havia caído pelo ombro em algum momento.

Olhou seu reflexo num vidro sujo de uma loja e se arrumou rapidamente, limpando e controlando as lágrimas.

- Lily! – Ouviu assim que pisou de volta na parte de Hogsmead. Era James, ele estava ao seu lado. – Que susto que você me deu. Num segundo você estava lá e no outro você sumiu. – Seu olhar preocupado feriu Lily. Lembrava-a o motivo dele ter ficado assim. Sorriu corajosamente, e como Rosier bem sabia, mentiu.

- Eu achei que alguém tinha me chamado do outro lado, e quando virei tinha perdido você de vista.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, analisando-a.

- Você não está bem. – Constatou.

- Claro que estou. Eu... Só me sinto insegura perdida no meio de gente que não conheço. – Mentira numero dois, disse o cérebro dela. Ele sorriu culpado.

- Desculpe. Quer ir pra casa?

- Quero. – Disse quase não contendo as lágrimas. Começaram a caminhar lado a lado e ela perguntou o que havia de errado com Pedro. James disse que estava bêbado e que Sirius havia arranjado uma briga por causa do estrago que Pedro havia feito na camisa de um empresário de Detroit. Ele a fez rir.

E ela ficou maravilhada, mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto se arrumava pra dormir, como ele poderia fazer tudo parecer tão bem. Se lembrou do beijo delicado que ele havia depositado em sua bochecha e lhe desejado boa noite, a olhando intensamente. Prometendo que voltaria pela sua blusa. Sorriu, enquanto se cobria, ao sentir o cheiro de seu perfume, impregnado em sua pele. Pegou seu diário e abriu-o, lamentando não poder contar a ela o que estava prestes a escrever.

_Querido diário._

_Hoje foi um dia... Mágico. James é uma pessoa incrível, e me sinto ligada a ela a cada segundo. Eu nunca senti isso antes. Gostaria de saber o que é isso. Mas tenho medo. Medo de contar para alguém, e quando não der certo, essa pessoa ficará com pena de mim. Pensando na pobre coitada da Lily, que não tem uma relação amorosa de sucesso desde Amos Diggory._

_Teria sido perfeito, se não tivesse o encontrado. Ele me da nojo, e eu me sinto uma idiota na mão dele. Odeio que ele possa me manipular tão fácil, como um patinho._

_Não sei se quero escrever isso. Acho melhor só manter as lembranças boas do meu dia, que são muito mais do que as ruins._

_James é especial. E espero que entenda o que estou sentindo. É angustiante não poder saber o que se passa comigo. Frustrante ser tão suscetível a ele. Ele poderia me manipular de um modo muito diferente. Se ele apenas pedisse, acho que faria._

_Estou sendo uma boba, não estou? Só sei que estou cansada._

_Talvez amanhã eu possa pensar melhor no que fazer. Será que vou ver ele amanha? Espero, com todo meu ser, que sim. É como se quando eu estivesse com ele, eu não precisasse de mais nada. Ai, quero parar de pensar nisso._

_Boa noite monte de papel, bons sonhos._

* * *

_It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine_

_'Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings_

* * *

**N/A: **Bom gente, é isso. Por favor, me digam o que acharam do cap 2 e do final. Ai Deus, não sei o que me deu. Espero, realmente que tenham gostado. To meio na dúvida em reescrever. Mas quero opiniões e críticas e xingos, MAS COMENTEM! Não custa nada, até emagrece, sabiam? Aqui a tradução das estrofes da música que eu usei, chama **flying** **without** **wings**, e é do westlife:

"Todo mundo está procurando por aquilo  
Uma coisa que torna tudo completo  
Você encontra nos lugares mais estranhos  
Lugares que você nunca sabia que poderia estar

São pequenas coisas que apenas eu sei  
Essas são as coisas que a fazem minha

Porque você é minha coisa especial  
Estou voando sem asas."


	4. Sorrow in my Soul

_Story of my life_

_It seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

* * *

A claridade tímida que entrara de repente no quarto, despertou Lily lentamente. Esfregou os olhos e se virou na cama, puxando o lençol, encobrindo o rosto. Passos se aproximaram e a claridade a iluminou novamente.

- Ah Molly, hoje é domingo... Por favor, me deixa dormir mais um pouco.

- Não é a Molly. – Disse uma voz dura, fazendo Lily abrir os olhos rapidamente, resmungando internamente. – Levante Lily Evans.

Obediente, porém lenta, Lily se ergueu, ainda esfregando os olhos e não contendo um bocejo. Que horas seriam?

- Quero saber onde a senhorita esteve ontem, durante o dia todo. E parte da noite também! – Sua mãe cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e esperou.

- Por que você está fingindo que não sabe? Eu sei que o papai já contou a você.

- Porque eu espero que ele esteja brincando comigo, Lily, juro que espero.

- O que ele te disse? Que eu sai com James? Então sim, é verdade.

- Lily! Vou ter que repetir o quanto isso é errado? James Potter vêem de uma péssima família, não tem nenhum tipo de lucro! – Pausou e se sentou na cama da filha e passou a mão em seus cabelos. - Ele só está interessado em você pela sua beleza, como não pode ver isso? Você é demais para ele!

- Não me venha com essa mãe! Tudo o que você se importa é isso? Família? Sustento? Reputação? A gente _saiu_. Isso é diferente de casar, namorar, ou qualquer outra coisa que você pense! E ele é diferente! Você nem ao menos o conhece, como pode dizer essas coisas?

- Lily...

. – E quer saber mãe? Eu não me importo! Não me importo com o que você vai dizer! Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado, ele me levou para a sorveteria! Uau, isso é indecente mesmo não é?

- Olha esse tom moçinha... – Interrompeu a mais velha.

- Não me venha com essa! – Disse jogando a coberta para o lado e se levantando bruscamente. – Eu não sou nenhuma moçinha! Tenho dezessete anos, idade o suficiente para tomar minhas próprias decisões. Você sabe quem vê apenas minha aparência? Aqueles coiotes que você chama de "alta classe social" – Disse fazendo careta. – Rosier é um saco de lixo podre, assim como todos aqueles que você fica me atirando pra cima!

- Lily volte aqui agora mesmo! – Exigiu a mãe, a seguindo enquanto ela ia na direção da porta.

- Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum, mãe, você está. Me deixa sozinha, por favor. – Abriu a porta e esperou.

- Você perdeu o senso se acha que eu vou sair do seu quarto.

- Mãe, por favor, se retire do meu quarto. Eu quero me trocar.

- Irá se trocar mesmo, Lily, eu marquei uma tarde na casa dos Rosier para nós três.

Lily a encarou perplexa, dividida entre a dúvida e a raiva.

- Você o que?

- Você entendeu muito bem. Esteja pronta em dez minutos. Temo que se James Potter programava passar outra tarde com você ele irá se decepcionar. – Sorrindo ela se retirou do quarto. Ainda chocada, Lily ficou alguns instantes com a porta aberta.

Bateu-a com força e correu para o telefone que ficava em sua escrivaninha. Colocou o aparelho ao ouvido e se deu conta que não tinha o telefone de James. Mas tinha o de Marlene, que poderia dar um jeito de avisar James.

Ligou para a amiga, e lhe contou seu problema, e desligou com a promessa de que James não iria até sua casa em vão. Pediu para a amiga falar apenas que tinha um compromisso com os pais. E Se arrumou rapidamente, seguindo para o hall.

Sua mãe sorriu como a vencedora que achava que é, pensou Lily, mas ela mal perdia por esperar.

O carro os levou diretamente para o casarão da família Rosier, e a insígnia estava perfeitamente entalhada no muro principal, deixando claro o quanto a família fora, e ainda era, importante. Os jardins extensos e bem cuidados eram símbolo de nobreza e de futilidade, pensava Lily. Um homem forte e esguio abriu a porta para Lily e lhe ofereceu a mão, ela teve que se lembrar que ele não era o motivo de sua raiva, e lhe deu um sorriso doce.

Caminharam até o hall enquanto a mulher que Lily não sabia o nome, mas que deveria ser a ama-seca, falava sobre as terras e as conquistas sofridas que a família Rosier havia possuído e merecido, e retirava a jaqueta das costas do Sr. Evans. Ao invés de escutar, estava prestando atenção a uma bela obra de arte que ficava acima de um buffet do lado direito do saguão.

- É Dali. – Sussurrou uma voz fria em seu pescoço, sobressaltando-a. – A obra, eu digo. – Sorriu Evan Rosier quando Lily se virou. – Permita-me.

Esticou as mãos na direção dos ombros de Lily, tirando seu casaco, lentamente.

- Bem vinda, Lily.

- Obrigada. – Disse dura. Seus pais seguiam a mulher de avental, a deixando para trás com o homem.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- Não por vontade própria, acredite. – Disse caminhando atrás dos outros, sendo seguida facilmente por Rosier.

- Ora Lily, hoje está um lindo dia de sol! Por que não vem comigo para um passeio até os jardins? Eu te mostro o nosso chafariz.

- Eu vim aqui para jantar com nossas famílias, Rosier.

- Na verdade, a janta ainda não está pronto. – Apontou Rosier.

- Vá em frente, Lily. – Disse sua mãe por cima do ombro. – Ainda há tempo, assim vocês podem colocar os assuntos em dia.

Lily olhou acusadoramente e, resignada, seguiu junto a Rosier pelas portas de vidros que levavam a lateral da casa, tentando prestar atenção nos diferentes tipos de árvores que haviam pelo contorno.

- Então, Lily, quanto tempo você acha que temos até o casamento ser proposto?

Lily se virou bruscamente para o homem.

- Que casamento?

- Da minha bisavó, oras! – Ele disse depois rindo. – O nosso, claro, Lily.

- Não sei do que está falando, Rosier. Onde você vive? Na Índia? Não existem mais casamentos arranjados.

- Casamento arranjado? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso. – Quando todos estão mais que de acordo com nossa união?

- Eu não estou de acordo. Casamento arranjado seria a única forma de eu quase pensar em me unir a você. – Disse secamente.

- Eu acho que você diz isso da boca para fora, Lily. – Disse ele se aproximando quando ela acelerou o passo em direção ao bosque. – Você vê, apesar de tudo que já passamos, você não falou nada, para ninguém.

- Eu não quero que você acabe sendo morto por James, Rosier.

- Isso apenas mostra que você se importa comigo, Lily.

- Não. – Disse ela se virando e sorrindo. – Isso apenas prova que não quero que James acabe numa situação ruim por alguém como você. – Se virou e continuou a andar.

- Qual é! – Disse Rosier a alcançando e a puxando pelo braço, voltando-a para ele. – O que ele tem que eu não tenho, Lily?

- Ele tem respeito, dignidade, coragem. Quer que eu continue? Tenho uma longa lista pela frente.

- Como pode me acusar de não ter nada disso, sendo que você nem ao menos me conhece? – Disse sussurrando.

Pela primeira vez Lily o encarou, sem desviar o olhar. Os olhos pretos eram profundos, o cabelo preto, parecido com o de James, mas arrumado. E aquele olhar de confusão e... Algo mais. Súplica, talvez? E pela primeira vez ela realmente considerou o que ele disse. Ela nunca havia conversado com ele. Mas havia ouvido histórias. Estava tentando se lembrar delas no momento em que ele se aproximava dela, ainda segurando seu braço.

Deu um passo para trás para tentar sair, mas encostou em uma árvore, ficando entre os dois. O cheiro dele era de um perfume caríssimo, pensou. Inebriante.

Perdida em meio a frustrante tentativa de se lembrar das coisas vis que ouvia sobre ele, ela deixou-o se aproximar. Ela observou a outra mão dele apoiada na árvore, e a que antes estava em seu braço jazia em sua cintura, puxando-a levemente.

- Lily... – Ele chamou, e ela atendeu. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele se inclinou, os rostos apenas alguns centímetros distantes. Seu estômago revirou e sua mente deu voltas, tentando, desesperadamente, se lembrar por que aquilo era tão errado, e tentando entender por que ela não dava um fim naquela proximidade.

Então finalmente, seus lábios se encontraram. Era doce e calmo, apenas um leve toque, antes dele pressioná-la contra a árvore e aprofundar o beijo. E em questão

de segundos, Lily se lembrou. Quando a mão de Rosier vacilou em sua cintura, ela o empurrou.

- Uau. – Disse ele sem se mover muito da posição anterior. As mãos cercaram Lily e ela as afastou.

- Fique longe de mim. – Disse correndo em direção a casa.

A raiva que sentia de si mesma era maior do que a que sentia por Rosier. Como pôde ser tão burra? Como pôde simplesmente esquecer tudo que ele já havia causado a ela? Como ela pôde esquecer James? As lágrimas caíam involuntariamente e ela as secava discretamente, fugindo dos olhares dos anfitriões e de seus pais. Mas, por Deus, o que ela estava pensando? Tinha vontade de bater a cabeça contra a mesa várias e várias vezes, mas temeu que isso chamasse muita atenção.

Com postura, respondeu as perguntas que lhe foram feitas, e a sorte a ajudava, já que Rosier ainda não havia retornado. Já escurecia quando se colocaram a mesa. Quanto tempo ela havia dormido? Lembrava-se de ter ido dormir realmente tarde, já que depois que voltou do passeio com James ela ainda ficara um bom tempo acordada. _James, _pensar nele doía. Não queria estar ali, não na casa estúpida e pomposa de Evan Rosier. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria estar com ele, porque ela beijara Evan Rosier sem nenhuma objeção. Seu estômago revirou com o pensamento.

- Ora Evan, finalmente. – Disse a mulher. – Ande, sente-se ao lado de Lily.

Ela não se importou, de fato. Nada poderia fazê-la se sentir pior. Dividir o mesmo ar que ele dificultava concentrar a raiva apenas em si mesma. A cadeira ao seu lado de arrastou e quando os adultos começaram a conversar sobre política, Rosier se inclinou e sussurrou:

- Quer repetir a dose depois da refeição, Lily? – Suas mãos apoiadas no seu colo se fecharam. Não conseguia pensar em comer. – Devo dizer, que nunca imaginei que seria tão bom. Te beijar eu digo. Eu sempre pensei que seria algo muito bom. Veja bem, seus lábios são tentadores. – Ele falava sério, e talvez isso a irritasse ainda mais do que se ele estivesse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Não encha, Rosier. – Disse tomando um gole do líquido que havia em sua taça.

- Não finja que você não gostou, Lily. Deu pra sentir, sabe? Você me beijou com gosto.

- Eu estava entre você e a árvore, e por um momento não me lembrava do verme desprezível que você é. – Disse raivosa.

- E por que não se lembrava? Será que minha presença a afeta tanto assim?

- Claro que não. Agora por exemplo, estou perfeitamente sã do que você é.

- Então é a proximidade? – Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. – Uau, eu posso viver feliz com isso. Minha proximidade a afeta.

As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Lily, mas ela as conteve. Olhou para o candelabro antigo que estava posto em cima da mesa de jantar e respirou fundo. Depois daquilo, veio o cafezinho e as fofocas, enquanto os pais e Rosier estavam no escritório conversando sobre esportes, talvez, ou mais política. Lily não prestava atenção em absolutamente nada da conversa das mulheres, tentando manter sua cabeça nos detalhes das obras que cercavam a sala de estar.

Levou uma eternidade para seu pai voltar e as despedidas serem finalizadas, e agradecida, Lily finalmente pos os pés em casa e foi direto para o quarto. Não estava afim de ouvir sua mãe falar sobre a intimidade que havia surgido entre ela e Rosier. Estava cansada de pensar no nome dele.

* * *

- Então vocês está querendo dizer que está aqui porque você não pode sair com a Lily?

Sirius perguntou pegando o copo de cerveja e tomando um grande gole. Eram oito horas da noite, e o bar Três Vassouras estava com menos clientela do que o costume por ser domingo.

- Isso mesmo. – Disse James apoiando os cotovelos no balcão.

- E você sabe disso por que...?

- Marlene me ligou e me avisou. Ela tinha algum compromisso com a família.

- Então eu me tornei a sua última opção? – Perguntou Sirius fingindo raiva. – Toda vez que ela não estiver por perto você corre para mim?

- Toda vez que quem não estiver por perto? – Perguntou Madame Rosmerta saindo da cozinha com um prato que entregou ao cara que esperava ao lado de James.

- Lily Evans. – Disse Sirius.

- Oh sim, a garota de ontem? – Perguntou ela sorrindo. James concordou. – Ela é da alta sociedade, não é? O que ela estava fazendo aqui?

- Você acabou de ultrajar a nós e ao seu próprio bar, Rosmerta. – Disse Sirius.

- Também somos da alta sociedade e estamos frequentemente aqui. – Concordou James.

- É, mas ela deve ser bem cuidada para nunca ter vindo para cá antes.

- James estava mostrando a ela o lado bom da vida. – Sirius afirmou batendo com a mão nas costas do amigo.

- Não é nada disso. – Defendeu-se balançando a cabeça e suspirando pesaroso.

- Sinto que não. – Disse Rosmerta se apoiando na pia. – Da pra ver nos seus olhos, James querido, não é só prazer.

- Mas conosco sempre foi. – Sirius de intrometeu.

- Até pouco tempo. – Rosmerta disse. – Espere só até achar o mesmo que James.

- Espera ai! O que ele achou?

- É só... Diferente com ela. – Explicou rapidamente. – Ela é diferente. Inteligente, engraçada, determinada, orgulhosa, eu... Ah, eu não sei. – Passando as mãos no cabelo ele se levantou. – É loucura, eu só a conheço a dois dias!

- Tecnicamente você a conhece a dezenove anos. – Sirius informou.

- É, só que fiquei sem vê-la durante nove anos.

- Se lembra do que sentia antes de irmos embora?

- Mas que coisa Sirius! Você está do lado de quem? – Perguntou exasperado.

- Lado de quem? Não há lados James! É a pura verdade. Ela foi sua primeira paixão.

- Eu tinha dez anos, Sirius.

- E dai? Você a reconheceu assim que a viu abraçando Remus! Você sentiu coisas enquanto estava com ela. Não estou falando que você nunca a tenha superado, afinal, éramos crianças. Mas todos nós mudamos, ela mudou, você mudou. Os sentimentos mudam.

- Eu não posso acreditar que estou te ouvindo falar sobre sentimentos, Sirius!

- Não estou falando dos MEUS sentimentos. Estou falando dos seus. E você sabe que eu estou certo.

- Não, eu não sei. Não sei nem ao menos sobre qual assunto você está certo. Qual é o assunto em pauta aqui?

- Os seus sentimentos em relação a Lily. – Lembrou Rosmerta. – E o por que de você não estar entendendo que você sinta tantas coisas com ela quando só conversou dois dias com ela.

- Ora, muito obrigado. – Disse sarcástico. – Tudo está muito esclarecido agora. Nada do que Sirius disse faz sentido!

- Claro que não faz! É amor! – Disse ele rindo.

- Esqueça ele, James. – Disse Rosmerta. – Ele está bêbado. O que acontece é o seguinte: Você a defendeu, certo? De Rosier?

- Como você sabe sobre...

- Culpado. – Disse Sirius levantando a mão.

- Certo, James?

- É, certo.

- Você criou um laço com ela. Vocês estão ligados. Porque acredite, mesmo ela não vindo aqui, os amiguinhos e o próprio Rosier vem aqui. E eles falam além da conta.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou ele se inclinando sobre o balcão.

- É só um aviso de amiga, James. – Sussurrou ela. – Não é a primeira vez que Rosier a incomoda. De fato, perdi as contas das vezes que os ouvi caçoando dele por ter levado um fora. Ele, mesmo para um bêbado, está muito determinado. Ela é muito bonita, eles tem motivos.

- Eles? – Rosmerta sorriu como se pedisse desculpas.

- Ela é muito bonita. – Repetiu. James bufou e se largou na cadeira.

- É a primeira vez que alguém realmente o ameaça. Claro que Amos já deu uns corre pra lá no Rosier. Mas nunca ameaçando-o. Só impondo sua presença.

- Por Deus mulher, - Disse Sirius. – pra você que a viu apenas ontem, sabe muito da vida dela, não sabe?

- Sou amiga de Amos. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Aparentemente você é amiga de todo mundo. – Comentou o moreno.

- Só dos mocinhos. – Disse ela irônica entrando pela porta atrás do balcão que levava ao depósito.

- Então, cara, o que você vai fazer?

- Não vou fazer nada, Sirius. Não há nada para ser feito.

- Mas, você vai continuar saindo com ela? Descobrir seus sentimentos melosos e etc?

- Ah... Isso sim. – Disse James sorrindo tomando um pequeno gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. – Afinal, - Continuou se levantando e puxando a carteira do bolso e a abrindo – Como Rosmerta disse, eu estou ligado a ela.

- E onde você vai agora? – Perguntou Sirius enquanto ele tirava uma nota e a deixava no balcão.

- Vou arranjar o telefone dela com a Marlene.

- Marlene? – Perguntou se levantando. – Vou contigo.

- Ah Sirius! O que você vai fazer com ela?

- Somos amigos, OK? Não estou interessado nela dessa maneira. Ela é uma grande garota.

- Uma grande garota. – Repetiu James enquanto saiam da loja.

- É, estava pensando em me acalmar por um tempo. Curtir os amigos.

- Curtir os amigos. – Disse ele.

- É! Grande idéia não? – Perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

- Claro, claro. Só não a magoe OK?

- Vou tentar. – Disse apenas.

* * *

Marlene caminhava destemida pelo corredor do casarão,

- Não há motivos para você ficar assim, Lily.

Marlene se aproximou da cama e afagou os cabelos ruivos da amiga, seus olhos chorosos já haviam parado de verter lágrimas.

- Como não Marlene? Como pude deixar isso acontecer?

- Lily, eu sei que é difícil, mas temos que concordar que Rosier é um cara muito bonito. Eu não tenho dúvidas que eu faria a mesma coisa que você.

- Mas e James?

- Vocês não têm nada, Lily. Não há nenhum compromisso entre os dois. Não tem por que você se sentir culpada. Você é linda, solteira, e pode beijar qualquer cara. Até mesmo Rosier. – Acrescentou rapidamente.

- É. – Respondeu ainda não convencida.

- Escuta Lily, James e Sirius passaram pela minha casa hoje. Queriam o seu telefone, e eu passei. Então é melhor se recompor o mais rápido possível. Se bem que James é muito nobre pra querer sair uma hora dessas. Pelo menos eu espero que ele seja nobre assim, se não ele que se entenda comigo se tentar alguma...

- Mas eu... Eu não quero vê-lo, Marlene. Não depois do que aconteceu. Eu sei que você acha que a culpa não foi minha, mas foi! Rosier irá fazer questão de contar a quem queira ouvir sobre nós dois.

- E daí? Quem acreditaria nele, Lily? OK, minta para todos! Ninguém dará crédito a um cara que sempre tentou algo com você. Você é a santa.

- É certo. – Disse ainda não convencida, cruzando os braços. – James disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou sem conter a curiosidade. Marlene sorriu.

- Ele estava, de fato, bem empolgado. – Disse se arrastando pela cama e se sentando ao lado da amiga, ambas apoiadas nos travesseiros de Lily. – Empolgado até demais, para o meu gosto. O que aconteceu, afinal, ontem?

- Nada demais. – Disse suspirando.

- Mas você queria que tivesse acontecido algo.

- Bem... Sim, de certa maneira. Só aquele beijo na bochecha me fez sonhar com ele. Acho que terei um colapso se algum dia nos beijarmos.

- _Se_? Ó, deixe de ser pateta, Lily. Aposto que no próximo encontro vocês estarão se atracando como gansos.

- Atracando como gansos? Você já viu gansos se atracando?

- Não. Mas pareceu mais apropriado do que dizer algo mais banal como... Babuínos.

- Eca. – Concordou Lily rindo. No momento seguinte o telefone tocou.

- Ih, melhor atender antes que sua mãe decida faze-lo. – Lily saltou da cama caindo no colo de Marlene e alcançando o telefone, tirou-o do gancho segurando a respiração.

- Alô?

- _Lily? – _A voz de um homem perguntou.

- Sim, é ela.

- _Oi, é o Amos_. – Lily suspirou, olhando para a cara alegre de Marlene.

- Olá Amos. – Marlene fechou a cara. – Como vai?

- _Bem, e você_? – Lily resmungou. _– Que bom. Escuta, eu te liguei porque precisava saber._

- Saber do que?

- _É_ _verdade? Sobre você e Rosier_? – Lily gelou, olhando para Marlene alarmada. Ela se aproximou e colocaram o aparelho entre as duas.

- Como assim? – Perguntou engasgada.

- _Eu acabei de cruzar com ele em Hosgmead, ele e os amigos estavam causando problemas e quando eu fui ajudar ele pediu para mandar lembranças a você e dizer que..._

- Dizer o que? – Perguntou rapidamente.

_- Não perde por esperar pelo próximo beijo. – _Havia certa mágoa nas palavras de Amos, Lily notou antes de arfar. Marlene quase explodiu, mas Lily tapou sua boca.

- _Lily? Você ta ai?_

- Estou... Olha Amos, sinceramente, Rosier é um... canalha. – Lily dizia enquanto interpretava os lábios revoltosos de Marlene. – Ele daria qualquer coisa pra que, pra que esse boato se espalhasse. Não dê créditos, OK?

- _Claro, Lily. Eu acredito em você. – _Não devia, pensou ela. – _Ele falou, sei lá, tão certo e desejoso._

_- _Repetindo: ele é um canalha. – Lily disse, a voz falhando. – Escuta, Amos, eu tenho que ir. Está ficando tarde. Mas vê se me liga mais vezes, não quero que você suma, ta?

- _OK Lily. Quem sabe a gente possa se encontrar essa semana!_ – Disse ele animado. – _Boa Noite._

_- _Boa Noite. – Desejou desligando o telefone e olhando para Marlene.

- Realmente pensei que fosse James. – Resmungou ela. – Bom, acho que está mesmo na hora de eu ir. – Disse batendo as mãos no colchão e se levantando.

- Ora Lene, aquilo foi só para desligar com Amos. Não queria me embalar numa conversa sobre Rosier.

- Eu sei, mas se esqueceu que amanhã temos que ir até a faculdade?

Lily levou sua mão à testa. Marlene cruzou os braços.

- Você esqueceu, não é mesmo?

- Esqueci. Mas meu aplicativo está pronto. – Marlene sorriu.

- Ótimo, passo aqui lá pelas oito horas. Boa noite. – Beijou a testa da amiga e saiu do quarto.

Lily se jogou de costas na cama e observou as lâmpadas do teto de seu quarto, enquanto o tic-tac do relógio ao lado da cômoda inundava sua mente, deixando-a num estado de sonolência. Estava quase sonhando, pensou ao ver luzes piscando de alternadas cores, saírem da luminária e rondarem o teto, com risinhos de crianças enchendo o quarto. Seus olhos semi-cerrados se abriram completamente com o toque estridente do despertador. Olhou para o lado e viu que marcavam sete horas da manhã. Havia pego no sono direto! Desligou o aparelho e cansadamente se dirigiu ao banheiro. Saiu de lá quinze minutos depois com a toalha na cabeça e um roupão, quando o telefone tocou. Se aproximou do criado-mudo e atendeu-o.

- Alô?

- _Lily?_

- Sim, sou eu.

- _Oi, sou eu.... James._

* * *

_Sorrow in my soul_

* * *

**N/A: **Por hoje é só gente! Quero agradecer aos comentários, de todas! Eu li eles, ok? E não esqueçam de comentar mais!

Os trechos da música da Rihanna: Unfaithful.

"_História da minha vida_

_Parece que o errado_

_Realmente ama minha companhia_

_Tristeza na minha alma."_


	5. Hopeless

**No capitulo anterior:**

Saiu de lá quinze minutos depois com a toalha na cabeça e um roupão, quando o telefone tocou. Se aproximou do criado-mudo e atendeu-o.

- Alô?

- _Lily?_

- Sim, sou eu.

- _Oi, sou eu.... James._

* * *

_It's hopeless trying to keep me from you._

- Ah, olá James. – Disse sem conter certa felicidade ao ouvir sua voz, se esquecendo por um momento de todo o resto.

_- Tudo bem?_

_- _Tudo, você? – Perguntou se sentando na cama de frente para a varanda.

- _Ótimo. Marlene me deu o recado sobre ontem_. – Comentou ele sem saber como começar o assunto, Sirius revirava os olhos sentado na cadeira que no momento estava inclinada para trás sob duas pernas.

- Ah sim. – A memória veio e Lily fechou os olhos. – Eu não sabia se você passaria aqui e...

- _Ah, eu ia passar sim, então foi de grande ajuda. Ela me disse que vocês iam até a universidade hoje._

- Vamos sim. – Lily amaldiçoou Marlene por dentro. E se ele fosse encontrar com ela lá? – Eu tenho que ir cedo, depois vou sair.

- _Ah é? Que pena, pensei que poderíamos sair mais tarde_. – Sirius ergueu os olhos do chão para observar o amigo murchar.

- Desculpa James, eu já tenho compromisso. – Mentira deslavada, mas não precisava ser. Pensou ao se lembrar de Amos. Ligaria para ele assim que desligasse com James. – Quem sabe outro dia.

- _Claro. Eu te ligo. Lily?_

_- _Sim?

- _Você tem certeza que está bem? – _Parecia besta, mas James sentira a necessidade de perguntar.

- Estou ótima. – Mentiu novamente. – Não se preocupe. – Batidas na porta chamaram a sua atenção. – Ouça, tenho que ir, Marlene chegou. – Antes que ele pudesse responder deu um tchau rápido e desligou.

- Você estava falando com James? – Perguntou Marlene ao observar o rosto de Lily.

O moreno olhou para o telefone em suas mãos confuso. A voz dela estava tão distorcida, urgente e no entanto aliviada.

- O que houve? – Sirius perguntou. James abaixava o fone até o gancho ainda observando-o.

- Nada, ela tinha compromisso.

- Bom, então terá mais um dia a disposição do seu amigo Sirius! Podemos ficar em Hogsmead!

- Claro, seria bom. – James sorriu para Sirius antes de começar a se arrumar.

- Por que, Lily? Por que mentiu para ele? – Perguntou Marlene quando saíram da casa e caminhavam pela avenida em direção ao ponto de táxi.

- Eu não posso encarar ele depois do que fiz Marlene. E se ele ficar sabendo? O que ele vai dizer? O que ele vai pensar de mim?

- Ele não pode pensar nada, vocês não são nada, Lily!

- É...

- Ah, drama. – Resmungou Marlene.

- Marlene, se eu descobrisse que ele tinha beijado outra garota eu ficaria chateada e magoada e irritada e...

- Mas isso não impediria de vocês ficarem juntos. Nada deveria.

- Marlene, muito drama. Nós nos conhecemos a dois dias!

- Dezenove anos. – Corrigiu ela prontamente enquanto entravam no táxi e Marlene interrompeu o que Lily ia dizer ao informar o endereço da universidade.

- Ele esteve afastado a mais tempo do que presente. – Marlene bufou e o resto do caminho se seguiu em silêncio.

Chegaram até a porta da Universidade de Washington, onde entraram pelos portões de metal que cercavam jardins extensos com caminhos largos e claros, logo a frente um enorme chafariz com pequenas fontes que respingavam água em volta de uma central e maior. Uma montanha coberta por gelo quebrava levemente o ar de verão.

Os prédios antigos se localizavam a oeste, com muito verde em volta de qualquer lugar, andaram na direção das torres que enxergavam. Ao se aproximarem viram um enorme pátio com poucas árvores em volta, delas despencavam folhas mais amareladas, dando um ar gracioso ao local.

Um garoto com cabelo cor de palha e atarracado se aproximou e as cumprimentou entusiasticamente.

- Meu nome é Estúrgio Podmore, estou no terceiro ano de direito, vejo que vocês são novas. Estão indo para a Secretaria? – Ele disse tudo muito rápido com um sorriso torto por cima do aparelho. Lily olhou desamparada para Marlene que estava em pior situação que a sua, a mão sobre a boca tentando conter a risada.

- Ahn... Sim. – Respondeu simplesmente, ao se recuperar.

- Posso acompanha-las se quiserem! – Antes que uma delas pudessem responder ele começou a caminhar alegremente. Observaram a calça quase na cintura e a maleta marrom que ele carregava e se entreolharam risonhas, Marlene com certa negação. Lily deu de ombros e seguiu o homem.

Ouviram ele falar sobre os marcos históricos e sobre todas as histórias do universidade, ele até tentou assusta-las ao passarem em frente a um bosque com pouco menos claridade, devido a massiva quantidade de árvores, do que os outros, com histórias grotescas. Ao ver nenhuma reação comentou que durante o dia era fácil de não se assustar.

Elas realmente não tiveram que falar nada, apenas alguns acenos de cabeça para ele virar o rosto de volta para frente e se desembestar a falar sobre outra coisa. O tempo até a Secretaria foi mais longo do que o esperado, mas finalmente estavam lá. Sentaram e esperaram, até que Lily foi chamada primeiro.

Enquanto a amiga conversava com o reitor da faculdade, Marlene maquinava seu plano e o revia diversas vezes. Lembrou que era mais fácil pensar no caminho do que parada e perder tempo. Se levantou e saiu correndo desembestada pelo corredor, tentando se lembrar do local exato em que Estúrgio indicara.

Se fosse qualquer outra ocasião Marlene jamais consideraria fazer isso, mas atos extremos requeriam medidas extremas.

- Te espero aqui. – Disse Lily enquanto Marlene se levantava da cadeira em que esperava. – Boa sorte. – Sussurrou ao passar ao seu lado, se sentando e esperando calmamente. Quarenta minutos depois Marlene saiu da sala sorrindo e as duas se despediram do reitor, um homem baixinho e gorducho com pouco cabelo na cabeça e um sorriso duro no rosto vermelho.

- Para onde vamos agora? – Perguntou Marlene.

- Você, a não ser que queria se juntar a mim e a Amos, eu não sei.

- Por quanto tempo vão ficar juntos, afinal?

- Não tenho idéia. – Disse Lily. – Por que não vem conosco?

- Aonde planejam ir? Hogsmead?

- Na verdade...

- Está com tanto medo assim de encontrar James, Lily?

- Ah Marlene, você não entende.

- Pelo amor de Deus, aceite o fato de que independente do que você diga, ou do quanto tempo você o ignore, ele NÃO vai desistir.

- Eu não vou continuar fugindo dele! – Protestou ela.

- Mesmo? Então por que não prova?

- Não tenho que te provar nada, Marlene, até parece criança.

- Não, Lily, você parece uma criança que ta com medo de enfrentar seus pais.

-É compreensível, você conhece a minha mãe.

- Não mude de assunto! Por que não se encontra com Amos em Hogsmead?

- Puxa Marlene, que pena, eu já combinei de encontrar com ele no Beco Diagonal. Se eu pudesse...

- Ah, que pena. – Disse Marlene. – Mas eu vou com vocês, se importa?

- Claro que não, será até favorável já que assim ele não possa pensar que quero voltar com ele, ou algo.

- Acredite, querida, ele já achou isso e está achando nesse momento.

Lily bufou e após vinte minutos se encontravam na esquina do Beco, Lily sendo recebida por um forte abraço e um beijo no canto de seus lábios. Marlene abraçou Amos também e antes mesmo de começarem a andar Marlene disse:

- Ei, Amos, o que você acha de mudarmos o curso? – Lily olhou atônita para Marlene.

- Claro, se sua mente não estiver pensando em nada arriscado. – Desconfiou Amos.

- Claro que não. Não dessa vez, pelo menos. Que tal Hogsmead? – Lily cutucou Marlene fortemente.

- Se a Lily não se importar. – Disse Amos.

- Eu acho...

- Estávamos falando sobre isso mais cedo, ela disse que sente falta de uma cerveja amanteigada. – Sorriu Marlene. – Vamos indo, então.

Resignada, Lily seguiu entre Marlene e Amos. Os dois conversando animadamente, e os risos faziam com que o estômago de Lily revirasse. O que ela tinha feito, afinal, não poderia ser tão ruim. Marlene estava certa: Ela e James não tinham nada! Ele não poderia lhe cobrar nada. E apesar desse pensamento te-la animado um pouco, não pode deixar de imaginar se encontram com James e com Rosier? O que ele falaria? Se comentara aquilo até mesmo com Amos, o que ele diria quando visse os dois juntos?

O nó em seu estômago se apertou e ela engoliu seco. Estavam chegando próximo a entrada do vilarejo, engoliu seco de novo ao pisarem nas calçadas de paralelepípedos cor de terra. Andaram apenas alguns metros quando Lily viu uma pilha de copos de água a venda. Praticamente se jogou no balcão.

- Lily? – Perguntou Amos preocupado.

- Preciso de água. – Explicou rapidamente com a garganta arranhando. Ele cairia nessa, era um dia quente. A atendente puxou do freegobar um dos copos e entregou com um sorriso. Lily retribui rapidamente, mas tece problemas para remover o papel do topo do copo.

Amos tirou das mãos de Lily com certa brutalidade, inclinando o corpo para longe dela.

- No estado que você está isso é uma arma em suas mãos. – Comentou com um sorriso, Lily não pode deixar de rir, se apoiando de costas no balcão. Ele abriu e entregou o copo na mão da garota.

Dando um grande gole que quase gelou seu corpo inteiro. Lambeu os lábios satisfeita.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu se desencostando e voltando ao lado de Marlene que balançava a cabeça sorrindo.

Continuaram a andar, conversando vagarosamente. Lily olhava pelo canto dos olhos sempre que tinha oportunidade, as vezes fingia estar lendo a placa das lojas, tentando se lembrar de alguma da noite que passou com James. Algumas eram familiares, mas teve dificuldade. Da última vez estava escuro, a multidão não ajudava e muito menos a presença de James.

- Que tal o Três Vassouras? – Indicou Amos com o queixo do outro lado da calçada. Lily estacou e procurou cabelos desgrenhados na janela ou no balcão. Nenhum a vista. Com certa lerdeza seguiu os dois amigos e Amos segurou a porta para ela. Se apressou suspirando e entrando de cabeça baixa. Seguiu os sapatos de Marlene e se sentaram numa mesa. Logo, de tamanco com salto e os cabelos loiros cacheados presos no alto, Rosmerta chegou com um bloquinho e mãos.

- Boa Tarde e Bem-Vindos ao Três Vassouras, blá-blá-blá. Em que posso... – Quando seus olhos pousaram em Lily não pode conter um sorriso, que foi respondido surpresa e timidamente pela ruiva. – Servi-los?

- Olá Rosmerta. – Cumprimentou Amos. – Vamos querer três cervejas amanteigadas e... Meninas?

- Não vou querer mais nada, obrigada. –Respondeu Lily.

Passaram uma hora bebendo a cerveja e conversando. Amos estava no segundo ano da faculdade de direito e estava reclamando dos professores e dos debates e da infantilidade de alguns debates sobre punições, sentenças e informando as garotas das palestras de juízes e advogados sobre leis que estavam para ser aprovadas. Marlene se retirou com a desculpa de querer ir a Zonko's, loja de jogos e brincadeiras que havia no vilarejo. "Quero verificar a mercadoria, em duas semanas é aniversário do meu primo." Dissera ela se afastando, pedindo para se encontrarem dali vinte minutos na Dedos de Mel.

Dado o tempo marcado, Lily e Amos se levantaram e pagaram a conta. Com um sorriso muito grande vindo de Rosmerta e seus olhos azuis brilhantes. Saiu de lá um pouco confusa e intrigada. Atravessaram a rua e começaram a caminhar na direção da Dedos de Mel, no final da rua. Lily erguia o copo para matar o restante da água, não mais gelada, que estava em sua mão.

- Fiquei feliz por ter me ligado hoje, Lily. – Comentou ele. Lily forçou o líquido pela garganta. Acenou com a cabeça quando Amos a olhou, fingindo ainda ter água para beber. – Estava sentindo a sua falta. – Engole. – De verdade, eu acho que...

- Lily! – Salva pelo gongo. Pensou Lily ao tirar seu olhar de Amos, que suspirava, e o direcionar para a esquina, desejou, ardentemente, que não tivessem sido interrompidos, mesmo não podendo evitar a aceleração estrondosa de seu coração.

Sirius exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Marlene tinha um olhar maliciosamente culpado. Mas o motivo do coração de Lily quase entrar em colapso era a terceira pessoa, maravilhosamente postada entre os outros dois. Seu rosto demonstrava contradição com seus lábios, que abriam um charmoso sorriso lateral. Se aproximaram rapidamente. Sirius abraçou Lily descaradamente. Amos olhou de esguelha enquanto Marlene apresentava James e logo Sirius, fingindo não perceber o olhar alucinante que Lily lhe direcionava. Sirius se meteu a falar sobre coisas um pouco sem sentido, tagarelando sobre tudo. Quando perguntou a Amos por que este estava tão calado, mesmo sendo que ninguém havia dito mais nada desde que ele começara a falar, o loiro sorriu culpado.

- Me desculpem, é que eu... Lily. Posso falar com você, um instante?

Lily o olhou, e depois direcionou o olhar aos outros três, com um tímido sorriso.

- Ahn... Claro, já voltamos. – A garota começou a andar freneticamente, sem saber, com certeza, se estava sendo seguida. Antes que pudesse colocar o pé para atravessar a rua, Amos a puxou, encostando-a na parede, mas, graças a Deus, distante, pensou Lily.

Fingiu jogar o copo no lixo e olhou desamparada para os três, alguns metros de distância.

- Oh não, não! Por que você não fez nada, James? – Perguntou Marlene nervosa.

- Sirius não fechava a matraca nem por decreto! – Acusou o moreno. – Mas por que? O que aconteceu?

- Agora ele vai falar com ela!

- Sim, porque isso da em cadeia mesmo. – Concordou Sirius ironicamente.

- Não, seu retardado! – Ralou Marlene. – Ele é ex dela.

- O que? – Perguntaram James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. James com certo que de urgência.

- É! Você acha que eu armei tudo isso porque eles são velhos amigos do passado? Qual é!

- Você armou tudo...? Hei! Eu sou velho amigo do...

- Ah, poupe-me James! – Disse Marlene erguendo a mão, os olhos focados em Lily e no Amos. – Isso não importa. Pelo menos o pobrezinho desabafa.

- Pelo menos? – Questionou Sirius.

- É. Quero dizer, a Lily não quer nada com ele. – Marlene disse frisadamente a parte do 'ele'.

--

- Como eu tava dizendo... Eu... Bem. Lily. Eu preciso ser sincero! – Amos dizia com as mãos nos bolsos, chutando o asfalto. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Encarou Lily que encarava os três amigos distantes com o canto do olho. Ele se virou.

- Desculpe... O que dizia? Precisa ser sincero? – Desculpou-se, desajeitadamente.

- É... Bem. Eu ainda. Eu, ainda gosto de você, Lily. Quer dizer, é compreensível, nós namoramos por seis meses e meio e... Bom.

- Bom? – Perguntou Lily. – Amos eu... Eu entendo, sei como se sente. Mas você ainda não gosta de mim. Como você mesmo disse, é só saudades. Não precisa se preocupar... – Tentou Lily. Ele a olhou cabisbaixo. – OK. Talvez goste. Mas é normal. Desculpe Amos, eu já superei essa minha queda pós-termino com você.

- EU gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. – Murmurou ele sem deixar de encarar ela.

Ela se esqueceu dos amigos próximos a eles e sorriu tristemente.

- É que na época que eu estava assim você tinha muitas garotas a quem afogar suas lágrimas. – Brincou dando um leve tapa no braço do amigo.

- Nós ainda nos encontramos depois daquilo.

- Sim, mas não tente me convencer que eu era a única. – Ele riu, ela não pode deixar de rir.

--

- Oh Meu Deus. – Murmurava James observando os dois. – Parece que eles vão voltar, não é? Olhe só, rindo, se tocando.

- Calma... – Dizia Marlene.

--

Amos se aproximou e a abraçou. Lily retribuiu fortemente. Encaminharam-se para o restante do grupo após alguns segundos. Continuaram a caminhar pela rua, virando em esquinas aleatórias, até que pararam em frente ao Café da Madame Puddifoot. As cadeiras em volta de uma das mesas redondas, situada na calçada foi ocupada pelo grupo, que após algumas brincadeiras de Sirius e James, mergulharam em assuntos em quem, dessa vez, todos participaram.

A tarde foi passando e o céu foi tingido por manchas laranjas e roxas. Amos se levantava, afirmando ter provas para a qual tinha que se preparar. Se despediu de todos e se afastou. James, no segundo seguinte se levantou, encarando Lily.

- Quer dar uma volta? – Perguntou, inseguro. Lily não deixou de sorrir, seguiu ao seu lado e viraram a esquina. – Como foi na Universidade?

- Foi tudo bem. Temos que esperar a ligação agora, mas o reitor disse que era quase certeza a nossa vaga.

- É mesmo? Tem sido boa aluna, então?

- Como não ser com a mãe que eu tenho? – Perguntou sorrindo. Um silêncio incomodo surgiu, onde continuaram a andar aleatoriamente pelas ruas.

- Lily, você...

- James, eu.... – Disseram ao mesmo tempo e começaram a rir em seguida. – Pode falar. – Disse ela.

- Não, fale você, por favor. – Negou ele com a cabeça quando se voltaram para a rua principal.

- Eu só... – Ela ficou muda e sem graça, corando violentamente ao perceber que não tinha nada a dizer pra ele.

- Você só?

- Eu não sei, na verdade. – Disse ela rindo, sendo acompanhada por James. – Acho que não ia falar nada, na verdade.

- Posso falar então?

- Claro.

- Você está estranha.

- Estou? – Perguntou fingindo surpresa.

- Está. É difícil explicar como, mas está. Está tudo bem?

- Claro, só estou pensando nesse negócio todo da Universidade. – Disse esfregando os cabelos.

- Mas não disse que deu tudo certo?

- Você sabe como é, qualquer coisa que de errado pode mudar tudo. – James pareceu acreditar naquilo.

- Você pretende acordar muito cedo amanhã?

- Não sei, por que? – Perguntou ela se virando, parando de frente para ele.

- Porque estou te fazendo um convite. – Ela colocou a mão no queixo.

- Que tipo de convite?

- Completamente respeitável para uma dama. – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Como....?

- Que tal uma surpresa?

- OK, me surpreenda, então.

- É uma promessa. – Disse ele sorrindo. Lily se virou novamente e retomaram a caminhada.

- Que horas mais ou menos?

- Que tal umas quatro?

- E por que perguntou se eu acordaria cedo?

- Quatro da manhã, Lily.

Ela parou de andar bruscamente encontrando os olhos dele.

- Ta falando sério? – Perguntou ela.

- Muitíssimo. – Disse com a feição displicente.

- Devo ter medo? – James riu.

- Veremos mais tarde, que tal eu te levar para casa assim pode começar a descansar mais cedo?

- Provavelmente não vou dormir, mas eu aceito.

James sorriu.

_Since we belong together._

* * *

**N/A**: Capítulo meia-boca, mas quero reviews gente, eu não abandonei não ein!

Tradução: É inútil tentar me manter longe de você. Já que pertencemos juntos.

Próximo capítulo vem com tudo, vocês tem alguma idéia de qual seja a surpresa de James?

Beijos fofuchas :* u era a uilo.

lcero? para os trsou Lily.

va sendo seguida. e os outros dois. o pode deixar de rir, se apoiando de costas no balco para longe dedo topo do copo.

um sorriso. após


End file.
